If This Was A Movie
by fartsinurface6
Summary: Sort of AU Puck's grades are slipping and he needs to pull them up to graduate so he asks nerdy girl Quinn Fabray to help out.
1. Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. And blah, blah, blah. **

**Sort of AU. **

**Quinn is sort of the nerdy girl in the story and Puck's still the immature badass.**

This is only my second year in McKinley and being slushied three times in the hallways between classes by the football team really does something to a person. I know that I'm at the bottom of the McKinley high social totem pole and it sucks. It really does. I'm not socially awkward, just socially invisible. People walk by me, people see through me. The only times I get noticed is when someone asks me to do their homework for them or when I get slushied in the halls. Even though I've only been here for two years, I knew that if you try to claw your way up to the top, you get shot down popular kids were horrible. Beautiful outside, cold like stone on the inside. I tried to tryout for the Cheerios but they narced my guts out before I could even get a chance. My BAOF (best and only friend if you didn't know) learned that the hard way. She's always been egging me on to take risks but I always decline. Rachel was incredibly talented but her talent didn't get her far. Her efforts were being wasted trying to impress these people.

"When we're famous and rich, these idiots will be our biggest fans." Rachel said, biting into her salad. I could only smile in agreement. "Those Cheerios," She said, nodding her head to the pretty girls in high ponies with non-trans-fat bodies. "Are going to be famous. Working the pole." Rachel said quite harshly.I laughed loudly and everyone's eyes turned to me for a brief moment and returned to their previously interrupted lunch. We didn't say anything for a few moments and then, "So you're going to Brown?" I nodded.

Brown's been by dream school since I was a kid and there was no changing that dream. "Yeah."

"Have you thought about it a lot?"

"Since I was a kid." I said, no shame.

Rachel just shook her head slightly. She still didn't like the idea that we wouldn't be in the same school together. Rachel received a full-ride scholarship to Juilliard and she was 89% sure. The other 11% was about me not going with her although we already talked about it.

"I've heard you sing Quinn. You're actually pretty good." That was Rachel speak for _Please come with me to Juilliard. _I knew Rachel was a million times better than me.

"Not good enough to get into Juilliard."

"You can go into acting! I mean, you've been in a few plays."

"In the community theatre playing 'townsperson #13." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And it was a non speaking part. Besides, Juilliard doesn't have acting. Do they?"

"I'm not talking about Juilliard." Rachel said, putting her elbows on the table.

"I'm talking about NYU."

"NYU has film?"

"No. I'm talking about you going to NYU."

"I don't want to go to NYU."

"Scratch NYU. I'm talking about New York!" Rachel said. Rachel's dream was to become a big Broadway star and New York was her ultimate playground. I know how badly she wants to go to New York but I was her BAOF. BAOF surpasses BFF by a million dimensions. We weren't sisters. No. We were a family of our own. As much as I wanted to be with my BAOF, I couldn't let my dreams to Brown go to waste. I've been planning to go there since I could breathe. Letting go of a dream is like passing out a chance to go to heaven or to an R.E.M reunion concert. "Rach, we talked about this. New York is your thing, not mine."

"But don't you want to see the top of the Empire State Building together? Or take a ferry down the Hudson River? Go on a shopping spree at Barney's? Or your number one stop, The Strand?" Rachel said with such relish that I could imagine myself doing all those things with my BAOF. It was very tempting. I sighed and instead of answering her directly, I took a bite out of the greasy cheese pizza and swallowed hard.

She was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Rachel, we talked about this."

"I know but I really want to do this with you. New York won't be as amazing as it is without you. I mean, sure it'll be just as amazing as I've always imagined but it would be _more_ amazing if you were there. Who would be my shoulder to cry on if you're ten thousand miles away?"

"New York sounds amazing but I can't go with you."

"Please Quinn. Pretty please." Rachel said, oozing out puppy dog cuteness.

It took all my courage not to say yes. "Rachel…" In a way, she was right. We could grow apart. I would never want that to happen. There was Skype of course but we'd both be busy what with our fantastic new lives as adults. "I'll think about it." I mustered.

Rachel nodded. "Fair enough." Suddenly, a grape landed squarely on top of Rachel's head. Of course, the Cheerios equivalent to boys. The football jocks. They were the ones who did the slushie-ing in the halls. They were just as horrible and pathetic. I could imagine all of them as fat men, eating ice cream and watching _Jersey Shore _on their outdated cable TV. Rachel shot them a nasty glare but they just laughed like idiots as if it's the funniest thing in the world. "Animals."

Rachel huffed under her breath. "It's just a grape." I muttered but she didn't hear me."Don't mind them." I added for my sake.

"Someday, they're gonna work for me. They'll be my slaves." She shot another glance at them but this time it wasn't a glare. It was more of a look of longing admiration. She sighed.

"There's something about him." Rachel said longingly.

Of course, as usual, Finn Hudson, her long time crush. I smiled reluctantly. Finn was the school's most popular guy but he was dating Santana Lopez. Finn was better than the other football jocks. Unlike his best friend, Puck Puckerman. The "womanizer" of McKinley and all-around badass. He was usually the one who throws a slushie at me. He had a stupid Mohawk carved in his head and girls seemed to like him for that. But out of all that, he still somehow managed to be cute. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Finn Hudson. You can never get over the guy huh?" I said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You're crazy in love with him. I can see it on your face."

"Well…we don't know that yet but I do have an intense infatuation for him."

Rachel admitted, finishing the last of her salad.

"Same thing." I sipped my Dr. Pepper. "But he has a girlfriend you know."

"I know that. I'm not stupid." Rachel stole another glance at Finn. "Someday; he's going to be mine. Just you wait." She shot a glare at Santana Lopez.

"You can't stop looking at him." I pointed out pointedly.

Rachel snorted. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"That you don't have anyone to hold on to."

"I don't need anyone like that."

"Yes you do."

"I don't need anyone to drag me down. Brown is where I'm headed and no one's going to change that." I still stand by what I said.

"Say that you do have a special man in your life. Do you still want to go to Brown?"

"Of course."

"Easy for you to say. You've been single for more than two years."

"And it's gonna take someone amazing to change that status." Rachel just nodded and she studied my face then stole another glance at Finn.

Then as I was about to take a bite out of my Tater Tots, Rachel shot an excited look at me.

"What?"

"Puck's looking at you."

"Who?"

"Puck Puckerman."

"He's an asshole." I muttered and returned to my meal.

"And he's looking at you."

"Yeah and he's a total tool." I knew Puck's make. No way would he ever look at me aside from when he would throw a slushie in my face. Rachel was lying through her teeth. "Just look!" She said and reached across the table and slapped my hand. With an eye roll, I looked at their table but my eyes met his. He was cute but he was such an asshole. But I blushed furiously and he actually smiled. I looked away as quickly as possible. "See? You're already blushing."

"No I'm not." I lied. "Puck's an asshole." Rachel smiled knowingly. Like she knew that maybe we were gonna get married someday and have kids and maybe live in Philadelphia or maybe Boston. But we were polar opposites living in two entirely different worlds. If he wasn't such a jerk, I would definitely try and get his attention but that wasn't the case right now.

"But if he wasn't such a complete and utter asshole, would you date him?" Rachel wondered as if she read my mind. "I don't know." "Tell the truth. I know you're lying."

"Yes. Fine. I would but he would never notice me. You know, except when he'd throw a slushie at my face." I admitted with a slight frown.

So to avoid that topic of conversation, I wound right into something that Rachel would love to do. "Hey, I saw a flyer near the girls locker rooms that there's an open audition for _Mamma Mia!_ tomorrow after school." "Yeah, I saw it too but I've got _West Side Story_ in my pocket in the community theatre." Rachel said. "You should audition."

"No way. I'm not ready to delve in show business." I twirled my hair around my fingers. I've been into vintage actresses such as Audrey Hepburn and Grace Kelly but I knew show business wasn't for me. Maybe directing but not acting. "I can direct but I don't want to act in it."

"I guess. As your best friend, I gotta say, you're not the best actress around but you can direct. You've directed a few school films right?"

"Yep."

"You can definitely try your hand at directing a school musical." Rachel said and as the bell rang, we gathered our things. All the while, I couldn't help thinking about what Rachel said. New York would be great with her and all but Brown was my dream school. But even going to Brown and pursuing law wasn't my thing. I was into photography and directing and I could do all that in New York with my BAOF by my side.

But there was also a part of me that maybe could take a gap year off, move into a studio apartment where I could build my own dark room and maybe fall in love and maybe he could move in my apartment and maybe we could marry some day and have kids. The ultimate girl fantasy. But it was all too perfect and there was no such thing as perfect.

History ended and it was suddenly free period. I took out my Nikon camera and walked out into the football field and sat myself at the bleachers. The sun was hot overhead but the air was crisp and clear. It stung my cheeks and I wrapped my cardigan around me. The grass on the football field was newly mown and sprinkled with dew. The Cheerios were on the field, practicing their new routine while Coach Sylvester was yelling insults 'till she was red.

"Come on ladies! I've seen people with hepatitis dance better than that! That flip was sloppy Stephanie! Sloppy!" Along with the Cheerios were the football players who were doing drills. Coach Bieste was extra hard on them today since the homecoming game was coming up.

The team was doing exceptionally well ever since Coach Bieste took the stand last year. There were other students as well. Students in their McKinley High Athletics Department t-shirts that had to make up for passing up gym were flirting with the opposite sex and the Skanks who were smoking under the bleachers as usual. I sighed, breathing in that fresh air as if it would clear my mind.

I usually came here to take pictures and put them up my blog. Photography has been one of my main interests and it helped me calm my mind. I held the camera to my face and zoomed in on Coach Sylvester, shouting loudly at the Cheerios. Her face was red from all the shouting while the Cheerios were sweating heavily, executing the toughest cheerleading moves I've seen in a long time while keeping smiles on their faces.

I quickly snapped a picture and scanned the rest of the field. Coach Bieste and the football players were at the other end of the field. The coach was taking a long drink of water while the football guys were taking the opportunity to rest. Azimio, Karofsky and the rest of the neanderthal football players were laughing loudly like reptile brained idiots. I rolled my eyes and moved on.

I spotted Finn Hudson, about 6'3, the tallest guy in school. He was definitely cute but not hot. His hair was damp with sweat and there was a small smile on his face. He was passing a football to one of his players. At the other end was his best friend, Puck Puckerman. He was talking with Finn while passing the football back and forth. I rolled my eyes. I suddenly remembered that conversation with Rachel at lunch. I scanned the rest of the field but my eyes were magnetically attached to Puck and then I zoomed in. What was it about Puck anyway? Was I just attracted to him just because he was the bad boy type? That was so lame. But then he turned to me. His eyes pierced through the lens. He was looking right at me. I dropped my camera and let it hang around my neck. I blushed and sat down. This was the second time today. But why was I getting all hot and bothered just because he was looking at me? And now my heart was beating loudly in my chest.

I rolled my eyes for my sake. After a few minutes, the football players were doing drills again. I took out my camera and snapped some more pictures. After free period, I was headed toward my car, excited that I was gonna upload these on my blog. I had a big smile plastered on my face. I approached my locker and took out my things, the moment I turned around, an icy purple splash hit my face. I blinked hard, trying to process what happened. Down the hall was a roar of idiotic laughter.

Of course, the football jocks.

Good thing the halls were nearly empty. The slushie soaked through my cardigan and seeped into my shirt. The ice and slush hit my skin and shivered. Suddenly I was ushered into the girl's bathroom. It was quite blurry if you get hit by a slushie. The corn syrup burned my eyes. Someone was cleaning my face off with a towel and it was pretty hard to see. I was pretty immobile because of the cold. This was probably Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Definitely not Rachel's voice. I couldn't answer.

"Are you okay?" The guy repeated again.

As soon as my vision cleared, to my surprise, the one who was cleaning me off was Puck Puckerman.

I was speechless. Usually he was the one to throw a slushie in my face. "Um…" I said blankly. "You're Puck Puckerman." I stuttered awkwardly.

He was the last person I would think of to help me in a situation like this. "Yeah." He said.

My face was dry but my clothes were still soaking. "I was walking down the hall when I saw you get slushied." He explained as he put the towel in the sink.

"Why weren't you with the other football guys?"

He just shrugged. "I was just walking around." He looked at me for a few moments and then, "You're Quinn Fabray. The only girl in McKinley who's going to Brown."

I nodded lamely. "You shouldn't be talking to me." I didn't get accepted yet nor did I send an application but apparently everyone knew about my plans on going to Brown.

"What they don't know won't hurt them. So you're going to Brown." He leaned casually against the sinks.

"Yup." I said, popping the "p."

"Can't say I'm not impressed with that."

"You know you're not supposed to be here."

"Don't worry, I come here all the time to make out with hot girls." He said cockily. He crossed his arms across his buff chest. I couldn't help but stare at it because it was popping right out of his letterman jacket.

"Must be cool not to worry about your future. It's all laid out in front you and shit."

"It takes the stress away, that's for sure." I couldn't believe he was really talking to me. Like really talking to me like a real person. If we were seen talking in the halls, it would cause a social outbreak. I'd be far below the social totem pole. I would sink far lower than those glee kids. He smiled slightly. But what surprised me the most was that he was talking to me like I was a normal person and not just like a was a piece of dirty calzone dropped on the sidewalk. He was very easy to talk to and I was pleasantly surprised.

"I haven't gotten anywhere, yet."

"Oh."

"And that's why I want your help." He finally said. Oh…what an idiot of me to think for a second he was actually going to be my friend but it looked like he was being sincere about it. I blinked for a couple of seconds, trying to process what he was saying. "Look, my grades are slipping at an all time low and mom's pissed at me right now and if I can't pull my grades up I won't graduate. Look, I know I'm a football jock but I'm not into that."I raised my eyebrows but he continued. "Face it, I'm hot and I'm not gonna risk that playing football by getting tackled by other dudes. This face and body belongs on a Kelvin Klein underwear ad."

"You're saying you want to go into modeling?" I tried hard not to picture him in a photo shoot in only Kelvin Klein underwear.

"No. I was just talking about what could happen if the whole musician thing doesn't work out."

"You wanna be a musician?"

"Yeah. Like Neil Diamond and shit. But what I really want you to do for me is tutor me."

I had a hard time processing what he just said. "Are you saying I'm going to tutor you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I said awkwardly.

"So you'll do it?"

"I have to think about it."

"You'll think about it?"

"I'm very busy doing extra curricular activities and I don't think I'll be able to tutor you."

"How about after school?"

"I said I'll think about it."

"You gotta let me know tomorrow because Mr. Howard's gonna need my two thousand word essay on the Borgia family next week." He said almost desperately.

"Okay, fine."

"This only stays between us okay? You don't tell anybody."

"Of course." I said stiffly.

He smiled cockily as if he'd score front row tickets to a Green Day concert. "Cool."

"But first; I'll only tutor you if you don't give me a slushie facial. Ever."

"Fine, fine." He said quickly.

"I wanna hear it from you. Promise me." My hands were on my hips.

"Yes. I promise that I'll never hit you in the face with a slushie. Ever." He held out his pinkie. "Pinkie promise."

"What are we? Twelve?" I protested.

"Fine." He held out his hand and I shook it. His hand was warm and he had a firm grip. I shook it longer than I would expect to shake it.

"You can let go." Puck said and I immediately let go.

I blushed again. We locked eyes for a moment and then I shook my head, trying to snap out of his gaze.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to have a seizure."

"I'm fine." I said quickly. "Yeah, okay. So…tomorrow at your house?"

"I'll text you my address."

He nodded and simply walked out the door. I splashed water on my face and headed out to my car.

I drove to my house, stepping hard on the gas. I really didn't know why I acted like an idiot in front of him. My heart was beating and all I could hear was the gravel under the tires of my car. One thing you should know about me: My family is rich. My parents were one of Lima's elite group of PTA parents. My parents actually support the arts programs at school. I tried to get them to open up to a photo journalism program but they didn't like the whole idea so instead they built a darkroom for me so they wouldn't have to go all that trouble. I sighed as I stopped in the driveway in front of our house. Our house was big like a miniature version of a Tudor mansion. It seemed big to me because it was only my mom, my dad and me living in it now. My older sister Caitlin was at Yale and living with her husband-for-three-years in their little apartment near the Ivy League university. Only Rachel knew how rich my family was.

At dinner I asked my parents if they would approve of my extra curricular plans. "Sure sweetie. You could be the musical director. I heard that spot's open." Mom said.

"So you approve?"

"Yes, of course Quinnie." Russell Fabray said.

"Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra things on your college application."

"How would you feel if I also took the time to tutor somebody?"

"Yes, that would be fine sweetie but are you sure you can balance all those things?"

"I'm pretty sure about that. I promised him that we could start tomorrow after school."

"Him?" Russell Fabray momentarily stopped eating. "This is a boy you're tutoring?" My dad had a thing with boys. He didn't like me dating especially because he's strict about me being celibate and being the perfect girl and abstaining from such an act of atrocity that if he ever found about me dating a guy he didn't approve; my body would be found outside McKinley's halls.

"He's alright dad. He's not dangerous."

"Just how is he not?"

"He's…he's actually auditioning for a role in _Mamma Mia!_" I lied. My dad wouldn't let Puck inside the house. He was more into artsy fartsy type guys.

"Oh…really?"

"Yes and he's actually also a football jock."

"Wow. A football jock auditioning for a role in the school musical. That's unlikely." Dad said, getting back to his meal."

"You're actually doing this for a good cause honey." Mom jumped in. "Not just you like this…jock?"

"No mom, he actually needs it. His grades are slipping."

"Well…is he paying you off?"

"Sort of." I admitted. After dinner, I raced up my room and connected my camera to my computer. I scanned through the photos and my eyes stopped on one. It was a picture that I didn't remember taking. It was of Puck. He was looking straight at me with his brown eyes, the corner of his lips threatening to twist into a sexy smirk. It was that moment when he looked at me. Beads of sweat were on his forehead and dripping down the side of his face. My heart thumped in my chest. My pulse raced. I swear that the Puck in the picture would wink at me.

While I was about to drift off, my phone buzzed on my nightstand. It was from an unknown number.

It said: _Hey. This is Puck. So what's it gonna be? _It almost sounded like he asked me out and he was waiting for my decision. I replied but before I could reply, he called.

"What?"

"So…what?"

"Yeah. My parents agreed but I told them you were auditioning for _Mamma Mia!" _

"What? That was not part of the deal. Not cool!"

"Look, my dad has this theory that all jocks are evil. My dad thinks they're only after one thing."

"What?"

"Sex."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"My dad's sort of approves with the whole "no sex before marriage" and he thinks those harmless arty guys are celibate and can't get some. Talk about stereotyping huh?"

"So I'm going to have to audition for _Mamma Mia!_ Do you have any idea how shitty that is? My friends are going put my head in the dumpster all because of that."

"Look, don't worry ,just tell them your mom made you. Besides, all you Jewish boys are all mama's boys."

"Talk about stereotyping." He shot back. "I don't even know what that play's about. Is it about some dude getting laid with a bunch of chicks?"

"Not necessarily. You said you wanted to be a musician so this is your big debut.""Not in a freaking musical!" "Don't worry okay?I'm gonna be the musical director. That means I'm going to be the one who goes through all the songs and how they'll be managed."

"Like if you want me to make out with a hot girl during a musical number?"

"Choreography." I corrected him. Seriously, all he cares about was getting action on the set.

"Right." I could tell he was annoyed with the whole thing. "Whatever. I'll see you around." He clicked off. That night, I couldn't sleep. It was like I drank ten coffees. I turned and turned and turned but I couldn't get comfy enough in my bed. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I guess I was pretty excited that about the whole musical. I wasn't really going to let Puck get to me. He could turn back on our promise about the whole slushie thing. Maybe. A part of me said that he was just lying and maybe planning some sort of prank. I didn't know what it is but I vowed myself not to trust him. But another part of me couldn't help but buy his story. He seemed sincere about the whole thing. Either way, my walls will be up.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know in your reviews :)**


	2. Denial

**Quinn's POV**

Mr. Schuester's office was one of the tiniest offices I've ever been in. It was easy to claustrophobic. It smelled like lemon-scented glass cleaner and some sort of spicy cologne. There was a half-dying plant in the corner, a bookshelf filled with dusty yellowed books and a cabinet stuffed with papers that it looked like a metal, overstuffed teddy bear. Mr. Schuester was reading the script of _Mamma Mia! _and looked like he was pretty unsure, doing spastic head nods and chin rubs at random moments as he flipped through the script. Mr. Schuester was one of the co-director's along with Artie Abrams, the only paraplegic in the school and Ms. Pillsbury; the doe-eyed OCD guidance counselor.

I was standing in front of him for the past fifteen seconds. He looked so preoccupied. "Um, Mr. Schuester?" I said.

He looked up, startled that I was there.

"Oh Quinn. Sorry. I was reading the script." He put it down and fumbled to take off his reading glasses. "Um, what are…what do you need?"

Mr. Schuester was also the glee club director and a Spanish teacher our in school.

"Uh, I heard there was a spot open as the musical director in the school musical."

He sighed in relief. "Oh. So you're interested."

"Yes. I am. I plan on taking full responsibility of that. I've had a lot of experience." I added.

Mr. Schuester nodded and handed me the position without a look of regret. He said that I needed to be at the auditorium after class with them to help them pick the roles for the musical. I nodded, a smile on my face. I thanked Mr. Schue and met Rachel outside his office where she was waiting for me. Rachel immediately took my arm and walked me to the cafeteria.

"I knew you'd get the position. I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah." We got our food and sat down at our usual table. Halfway through our meal, my phone vibrated on the table. Rachel dropped her fork in her salad and looked at me with a puzzled look. "Quinn, that's the seventh time today. You have to pick that up. It might be your parents." I rolled my eyes because I knew who's number it was from.

Puck. He had been trying to call me and leaving text messages all day since that debacle about the school musical.

"It's just no one. Just some spam."

"People wouldn't send you spam all day. Who is that?"

"No one. I told you, it's just spam." I lied but Rachel knew better. In a flash, she took my phone and flipped through it. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" She showed me my inbox, filled with unopened texts from Puck. Her eyes had a playful glint in it. I swatted my phone away from her. "So you and Puck are? What? Friends? Boyfriend girlfriend? Friends with benefits?" She said with a smirk. I shook my head."No! Gross!"

But Rachel just laughed. "Why would you say that?"

"Just an idea what with all those messages he's left you. I'm guessing he wants something from you."

"I don't know what he wants."

"You've been caught red handed. Just tell me the truth and we can all go happy Quinn." Her smile was literally contagious. I rolled my eyes. There was no point in hiding my "secret". Rachel could see through all my lies. "Fine. Rachel, promise me you won't tell anyone or even overstate the idea." I said, lowering my voice so no one can overhear our conversation.

Rachel nodded her head vigorously. "Promise? Promise on your Grease and The Sound Of Music DVDs?"

"Yes, yes! So what? Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Promise me first." I demanded.

"Okay, okay." She put her right hand on her chest, "Bayang Magiliw" ( the Philippine National Anthem) style. "I promise. I promise. I promise."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm tutoring Puck everyday after school."

Her eyes widened a little bit. "Really? And is he paying you? By sex?"

"No! I'm not a skank Rachel. I told you not to overstate the idea."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Go on."

"I made a deal with him not to slushie me anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes Rachel, really." I could tell she was happy and confused at the same time.

"So where are you going to tutor him?"

"At my place." I said bleakly, not injecting emotion in it at all.

"Wow, you sneaky little…" She wagged a perfectly polished fingertip at me.

"Look, I told you not to overstate the idea." I warned her.

"Sorry." After a moment of getting her composure together she said, "I just think it's kind of strange. Out of all the nerds he's tortured and bullied, he came to you." Now that she mentioned it, I did find it a little weird. Though I couldn't say I wasn't flattered about it. I just shrugged. I couldn't really give her an answer but then the phone vibrated again on the table top. Rachel smiled even more.

"Text him back." She coaxed, nudging me from across the table. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Don't be so stubborn Quinn. You know you want to text him back."

I grabbed my phone and looked at all the messages he's left me. He wanted me to meet him under the bleachers after seventh period. All of them were the same. I texted him, _fine._

"So…what did he want?"

"He wants some acting tips." I told Rachel without giving what I said a second thought.

"There's something you're not telling me. I bet tutoring isn't the only thing he asked for." She commented slyly, twirling her dark hair between her fingers.

"Okay, fine. He's auditioning for a part in the musical."

"What?"

"You know how my dad is. He thinks those arty types are harmless."

"Wow."

"Yes, now can we please move on to a different topic?"

"Why did you agree?"

"Look, I felt sorry for him. His grades are slipping and he's…"

"Oh Quinn, you feel bad for him because you care about him." She said, waving her hands like an excited little girl who got Hannah Montana tickets. She was always the hopeless romantic. "I don't even know the guy well enough to make accusations like that." I now felt queasy inside. This is what Rachel makes me feel whenever she talks about overly romantic, fairytale stuff that is infused with candy hearts and gumdrops.

"It's a done deal."

"What if you fall for the guy?"

"I am not. My walls are higher and even more guarded than Fort Knox."

"Quinn, as your BAOF, you have to let him in! You can't stay guarded for the rest of your life!"

"Yes I can. Besides, he'd never fall for me. I'm just this dumpy white girl with no ass and besides, I'm not hot or pretty. I'm just a smart, prissy blonde girl."

"Quinn, don't be so hard on yourself. You're pretty! You're literally the prettiest girl I've ever met." Rachel said. She always said that. "You just have to believe that."

"Yes, I believe that I'm just another one of those nerdy types that people think have chastity belts." I said. "Look, I'm all for falling in love Rachel but not now. Not while I've got my future ahead of me." Rachel nodded, she was agreeing but she wasn't completely happy about the idea. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right Rachel." I muttered under my breath.

**Puck's POV**

You think that being this hot guy with the awesome Mohawk that every girl wants to dry hump is easy. No. It's not. I know being a jock is pretty cool and all but it's not all fun and games. You gotta keep up your rep. You can't be talking to people that are less awesome than you are and you can only hook up with hot girls, not that I'm complaining. But it also makes you into kind of a jerk. The kind of jerk that people would love to hate. But I'm not. At least I don't think so. Look, all I'm saying is, people think I don't care about going out of Lima. The truth is, I do. Like, a lot. I've been in Lima ever since I was born and I've watched dudes grow up thinking they could just leave this town but then they end up being bums, working at Walmart or live in a trailer park.

The thing is, people don't expect a lot from me. They think I'm just here to do all the hot girls but I know I've got a lot Figgins asked me to roll by his office, I thought it was about putting another cripple in the port-a-potty. But it was actually about my grades. My mom was so pissed off at me that I knew I had to quit playing around and start acting serious about it.

That was how the whole deal with that Quinn girl got started. She was the only geek I knew who agreed. All of them claimed to be "busy" and had "cosplay" and shit. But then she had to say that I was trying out for _Mamma Mia! _I didn't even know what it was about. I waited for her under the bleachers, like I said I would. It's been ten minutes and I didn't like waiting on anyone. When I was about to go, she poked around. "Puck?"

"You're late." I said.

"Sorry." She pouted a little. "What do you want?"

"You have to help me out. I can't sing in front of everyone." I hissed.

"You said you wanted to become a musician. This is your chance hot shot." I raised my eyebrows. No one's ever called me hot shot. She looked at me like I was swallowing a bar of soap.

"What?" She asked.

I shook my head and shrugged. "Nothing. I can't sing out there in front of everyone."

"Yes you can."

"You've never even heard me sing."

"You said you were good." She protested. "Just let me hear you. I can call off your audition if you sound like Justin Bieber." I held my breath. I grabbed my guitar and exhaled slowly. It seemed sort of dirty singing to a girl under he bleachers but I'm all for it.

_So long, I've been looking too hard_

_I've been waiting too long _

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone _

_When you love someone _

_It feels so right, so warm and true_

_I need to know if you feel it too _

_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong _

_This heart of mine has been hurt before _

_This time I wannna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_In love that will survive _

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive _

_Yeah I'm waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

Her mouth was partly open and her eyes were wide. Either it was because I was singing so bad or I was singing the song so beautifully.

"So? What did you think?"

"Puck. You're actually a great singer. I'm having a hard time believing it but you were really good."

"Good? I was badass!"

"You could ruin a moment by opening your mouth. Anyway, you should audition!"

"By singing that song?"

"Yes!"

"Will you be there?"

"Of course, I'm the musical director. I'm probably gonna give you the part unless someone better comes along."

"Woah, I didn't actually tell you to give me the part. You only said I needed to audition."

"Yeah but it's not actually me who makes the decisions."

"Will you be cheering on for me or what? I gotta have some back up."

"I'll be there for you 100%."

She said with a smile. We stood there, looking at each other for a few precious moments. Time seemed to stop and it felt like we were the only two people here. I've slushied Quinn enough times to recognize her down the hall. I've always seen her looking like the nerdy girl she is. I couldn't look past her nerdiness. I guess I was just too busy being awesome and hot that I didn't really notice her. I was seeing her in different way right now. A good different. I hated to admit it but Quinn Fabray was actually pretty.


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Puck shoved his hands in his pockets and surveyed his surroundings. It was even better than he imagined. The whole place was big with a capital B. There was so many expensive furniture around that he knew this place was worth millions. There were two antique Greek vases, which were flanked on either side of the doorway that it looked like it was there on purpose so that if anyone would come in would knock it down and they'd look guilty. There was small crystal chandelier hanging above them. Everything in here seemed to belong in a mansion in Hollywood. In the middle was another sculpture, this one was about five feet tall and made of marble, along with the floors and the huge stairs. The sculpture was in the form of St. Michael The Archangel, spearing a snake. It looked so out of place. It was grotesque in a way and stood out from all the other furniture. But other than that, the whole place was impressive.

Puck let out a low whistle. "Wow. This is your house?" It felt weird calling it a house. More like a mansion.

Quinn nodded. "Are your parents Jesus freaks?" Puck observed. It sounded almost insulting and amusing at the same time for Quinn. Most of the furniture and paintings were either Greek or somehow connected to Jesus.

"Um, yes. But you don't have to call them Jesus freaks. There is a more light term." She said subtly although "Jesus freak" exactly fitted her parents, especially her dad.

"What?"

"I don't exactly know but I wouldn't call them Jesus freaks."

"Wow, you people are loaded. What did you guys do? Rob a bank and skip town?" Puck had a hard time believing that Quinn was this rich. She was dressed in just jeans and a blouse, or a baby doll dress and not even the expensive kind. You wouldn't even think that with Quinn's lunch money, she can buy a Porsche if she wanted too.

Quinn just shrugged and said, "You would know."

"I mean, I just never thought that this kind of place existed here in Lima. Everyone's so small." Puck admired, looking at a painting of Moses, holding the Ten Commandments proudly while all the Hebrews were looking up at him. "I could get used to living in place like this. Do you ever think about throwing a party here?" Puck wondered.

Quinn shook her head, a somewhat rebellious expression covered her face. "No. I'd get into serious trouble."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, your parents are total Jesus freaks."

"Please don't call them that." Quinn pleaded. "Anyway, this is the foyer. Everything here is fragile. You can only look but no touching." Quinn led him down the hall and to large room with big fat marble heads and busts and more paintings of Jesus and Greece. "This is just a room. It's more a viewing room." Quinn explained. Puck was too creeped out by the marble busts. Quinn led him through another hall. It opened up to an area with two open doorways on either side.

"The left leads to the kitchen and the right leads to the living room." Quinn explained. "Where do you want to go?"

"Um, let's take left. I'm hungry." Puck and Quinn made their way inside where there was a huge marble kitchen island surrounded by kitchen appliances. On the refrigerator was a picture of the golden Fabray family in their younger years, when Quinn was just six years and Caitlin was ten. They were standing behind the castle in Disneyland. Quinn's hair was in pigtails and she was smiling ecstatically.

"Who's that?" Puck said, pointing at Caitlin. "That's Caitlin."

"And I guess that little girl in pigtails is you. Oh look at that, you're holding a wand." Puck teased, sniggering. Quinn blushed and slapped his arm. It hurt her hand more than it hurt him.

"Oh shut up. We all have our childhood moments."

"I'm guessing that it's your first trip to Disneyland."

"Okay, so moving on." Quinn said so she won't risk any further embarrassment and led him to the dining room.

The dining table was made out of dark oak as Quinn explained and then led him back to the living room.

The living room was plush and comfortable, completely different from the rest of the house. The TV was a 42-inch LCD screen complete with DVD surround sound system and an Xbox 360. In the corner was a black, baby grand, collecting dust. "This is where we'll study." Quinn said. Quinn knelt in front of the coffee table. "Come on, let's study."

"We haven't seen the upstairs yet." Puck complained.

"I'm not letting you upstairs. Invasion of privacy, now come on." Quinn said, patting the space next to her. Puck sighed. He gestured at the piano. "You play?"

"No." Quinn said. "Only guests or when we have a party and have some piano player over. Now come on, we don't have all day or do you want to spend dinner at our place?" It came out as very suggestive to which Quinn surprised herself.

Puck just shrugged and said, "Yeah, I'm down with that."

"I was joking." Quinn said. "I wouldn't want you to have dinner with my parents."

"Why? You don't want them to tell me the story of how you pooped in the kiddie pool?" Puck smirked.

"Shut up." Quinn said.

Puck sat down and said, "I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

"I know. I would already kick you out if you'd decide to stay." Puck just smirked. As Puck set out his things on the coffee table, Puck couldn't help but wonder why would Quinn keep this a secret. She could easily be the most popular girl in school. He would probably date her if she wasn't so boring and nerdy and unpopular. Quinn was explaining about how Lucrezia Borgia had affairs with numerous men and had a brief forbidden relationship with her brother Cesare Borgia.

"Lucrezia Borgia is considered a femme fatale. They arranged her many marriages to many important men to advance their own political ambition."

But Puck wasn't actually listening. He was actually watching Quinn. His eyes landed on her lips for a moment and wondered if she's ever kissed a guy. "Hey, have you ever kissed anybody?" He interrupted.

She didn't look up from her textbook. "That's irrelevant to the topic at hand and I'm not going to answer that."

"So you've never kissed anyone?"

"I never said I haven't."

"But you have?"

"Look, what does it have to do with the Borgia family?"

"Nothing. I was just asking." Puck reasoned. "You don't have to get all defensive."

Quinn just sighed and continued on with the lecture. Puck was usually bored with history when Mrs. Colfax was discussing it with her monotonous drone but when it was Quinn was coming out of her mouth, it deemed far more interesting. Puck was absorbed and actually interested in it. He was surprised at how corrupt and power hungry the Italian government was back in the day. Quinn instructed him to write his two thousand word essay to which Puck groaned to. Halfway done, his eyes wandered for a second. Quinn was doing her own homework as well while listening to her iPod. His eyes landed on her gold cross around her neck but it seemed as though he was looking at her chest.

Quinn seemed to sense it and slapped his arm. "Puck! Eyes on your paper!" She said furiously.

"Didn't you say earlier that I can look but not touch anything?" Puck said playfully.

"That's the furniture. With me, you can't look or touch!" Quinn rolled her eyes and inched away from him.

There was a smirk on Puck that usually Quinn found sexy but right now it was downright annoying. "Just finish your essay and we can continue on with our lives." Quinn added.

Puck continued on his essay. Just as he was about to finish up his essay, Mrs. Judy Fabray stepped in the room. Quinn looked up, surprised. "Mom!"

"Hello sweetie." She said.

Quinn hurried over to her mom and exchanged hugs. "How was school?"

"It was fine." Quinn monotoned.

Puck stopped what he was doing. He stared at Judy Fabray, an older, much more glamourous version of Quinn. She looked younger than most moms he's ever seen. "What - what are you doing here so early?" Quinn stuttered.

"My boss got the flu and canceled the meeting." Mrs. Fabray explained curtly. She looked over Quinn's shoulder and her eyes landed on Puck. Puck found himself rising and standing stiffly to make himself more presentable.

"So this is the boy?" Mrs. Fabray asked politely.

"Yes." Quinn said.

"And you are?" Mrs. Fabray said, gently pushing past her daughter and eyeing Puck, observing every inch of him.

Puck grinned confidently and said, "I'm Puck. Puck Puckerman."

Mrs. Fabray shot out a hand which Puck shook and let go. "Pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Fabray said.

"Pleasure to meet you too ma'am." Puck said, shooting her his most polite smile he could muster.

"Say Mr. Puckerman, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Fabray offered. Quinn almost fainted.

"Um, that won't be necessary Mrs. Fabray. I'm just finishing up my work." He said.

"Oh nonsense. I'm sure Russell would like to meet you."

"Um, no Mrs. Fabray, I couldn't."

"I insist."

Puck felt red in the face. Mrs. Fabray was very insistent. "Okay." He finally said, caving under Mrs. Fabray's pleads.

Quinn wanted to strangle herself. Puck could sense that she was very uncomfortable with the arrangement. Mrs. Fabray smiled and said, "Great. Dinner is in one hour." Mrs. Fabray left them in the living room.

When she was out of their sights, Quinn sat down and hyperventilated. She knew that her dad was going to find Puck some sort of juvenile delinquent and he would shout at her for bringing a scumbag to their house.

"We're doomed." Quinn said, burying her face in her hands.

"_You're _doomed." Puck said with a self-satisfied grin. "I'm getting a free dinner. I don't have to do take out anymore."

"Don't you get it? My dad's going to kill me if you act like an immature jackass!"

"Hey, I'm not an immature jackass! I'm an immature badass!" Puck said proudly. He might have mistaken the insult as a compliment.

"Do you even know what immature means?" Quinn asked him for clarification. Puck shook his head. "It means you're an asshole and if you stop acting like one then maybe he won't shout at me and I'll continue to tutor you and you'll graduate."

Puck now understood the reality of the situation at hand. Although his usual instinct was give a lame excuse and avoid the situation, it felt different this time. It felt completely different. His future was coming up and he needed to nut up or shut up. "Okay, fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to eat dinner with my parents and act as friendly and innocent as possible. Do you think you can do that?"

"I don't know." He said uncertainly. "I'll do my best. Just let me do my thing."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ! You think your acting is genuine enough to actually fool my parents?"

Puck only shrugged. "I act like I like you. That's gotta count for something." That hit a nerve. Quinn's face turned red with fury.

"See what I did there? It's called acting. You should try it some time." A self-satisfied smug stayed on his face.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Look, I'm serious about this Puck. If you don't man up, we're gonna get eaten like that big pit that has teeth in Star Wars!"

"You mean the Sarlak pit?" Quinn froze for a second, stunned that Puck actually knew something that was totally geeky. "Don't ask me how I know that." He said, still smiling.

"Puck, please be serious about this."

"I am." Puck said. "You just have to trust me."

And Quinn wished she could believe him.

**Dinner:**

When Russell Fabray arrived, looking rather flustered and agitated from work. His face was flushed and you can tell just by one look that you shouldn't mess with him. Quinn prayed to God that Puck would act like a mature human being instead of being "Puckasaurus" or just being a plain idiot. Her dad was very skeptical about boys. Russell Fabray only called Caitlin's husband by his first name when they were married. He was very picky on who would court his daughters but he was stricter than most. He was nosier and even harder to please. He even checks the family's bloodline and goes through medical and financial records. If he even found out that there was one mention of diabetes from a very distant relative, he would immediately call the relationship off. And then there was the whole religion thing. He was a religious racist so to speak.

So when Russell Fabray took a glance at Puck, his face contorted into a bitter mask although he was struggling to keep polite. It was the Mohawk that set him off the most. Puck's Mohawk seem to scream "juvenile delinquent".

"So this is the boy you're recently tutoring?" He asked, turning on Quinn. The dinner was slightly uncomfortable when no one was speaking.

"Yes dad." Quinn said curtly.

"Well, he seems…interesting." He turned to Puck and asked, "What's your name Mr…?"

"Noah. Noah Puckerman." Puck had been acting like a gentleman and Quinn was quite impressed although her dad didn't seem to be fooled.

"Like Noah and the ark." Russell Fabray commented, taking an uneasy sip of scotch. "So you're on the football team."

"Yes sir." Puck did have _some_ manners.

"I'm linebacker." Mr. Fabray only nodded. "Quinnie here told me that you auditioned for the school musical."

"Yes sir. They'll post the callback on Monday."

"What part did you audition for?" Russell Fabray kept his tone cool.

"Um, Sky. That dude who's marrying the girl."

"So you have no idea who your character's going to marry?"

"I haven't read the whole script. I only read a small portion of it."

"Was that your first time auditioning?"

"Yes sir."

"Quite impressive. Tell me Mr. Puckerman, have you applied for a college?" Russell Fabray kept his beady eyes on Puck, trying to find a way to catch him off guard. Quinn held her breath. She gripped her fork so hard that her knuckles went white. _Please say you did, please say you did._"

Yeah, um, to Berklee, school of music up in Boston."

"Not Juilliard?" Mr. Fabray asked, digging his fork in his pasta. "I heard one of Quinn's friends got in already."

"Um, I just think Juilliard isn't my place and plus, my mom's not in the best financial position right now." Puck said steadily.

"Your mom? What about your dad?"

"He left when I was a baby. I never knew him." Puck ate a forkful of pasta and downed it with water. Quinn was surprised to hear the information coming out of Puck. She never knew that about Puck. Although she was surprised, she didn't show it.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Fabray said uneasily.

"No, you shouldn't apologize. It's no one's fault. He did what he had to do." Puck said, clearing his throat. No one really knew what to say after that. The rest of the dinner was quiet and quite awkward. When it was time to leave, Puck thanked the Fabray family and headed out the doorway with Quinn tailing quietly behind him. When they got inside her car and drove down the quiet road, Puck couldn't help wonder what Quinn was thinking.

It seemed like in no time they were outside Puck's small house.

"Your stop." Quinn muttered.

"Thanks for the ride." Puck reached for the door handle but then Quinn said, "Thanks for tonight."

"No big deal."

"No, really." Quinn licked her lips. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"Like I said, it's not your fault. Anyway, thanks for dinner and the whole tutoring thing. Appreciate it." He said with a small dopey smile. Quinn smiled back.

"Anytime." They held each other's gaze for a few precious moments and then Puck stuck out his hand for Quinn to shake.

They shook hands longer than they anticipated to. Quinn's heart thumped hard in her chest. Puck gave her one last dopey smile and slipped out the door.

Quinn drove back to her house and slipped into her pajamas. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Puck had surprised her with his behavior today and it was something that she never imagined Puck doing for her.

He was actually polite and was good with his manners. Although there were a couple of times that Quinn wanted to kick him in the face because of his idiocy, it was something that she'd had to get used to when she would be dealing with Puck for five days a week. But Quinn couldn't help wonder why she was overreacting earlier when her mom invited Puck to dinner on the first day of her tutoring Puck. It was like a first date or something. She continued to push the imagination that they were somewhat on a first date. She shut her eyes. There was a one in a million chance that they would be together and a one in a million chance that Puck would ever have feelings for Quinn. She knew she couldn't fall for him and wouldn't let herself think about him. She distracted herself by daydreaming about things that didn't involve Puck until she finally fell asleep.

But that didn't mean she didn't dream about him.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last two chapters :)) They really mean a lot. So let me know what you think about this chapter. I know there isn't a lot going on but it's only just the beginning ;)**


	4. Jealous

**Two Months Later**

**Quinn's POV**

I pushed my thick, nerdy glasses up my sweaty nose and put my hands between my knees. I was aware that I was shaking. I only shake if I'm terrified. And right now, in this sweaty gym that smelled like used gym shorts and fear, I felt more vulnerable than I usually am. I was not liking this. Not at all. This was the only subject that I fail to excel in. I would rather fancy lunch if it was a subject but then everyone would pass. P.E was like survival of the fittest which it is. It was a form of abuse. But now I was more terrified than usual because they were playing dodgeball. Dodgeball was number one on my "most hated sports". It is physically and emotionally draining. Coach picked out the best athletes (and the popular kids) for the other team and the nerds and outcasts on the other. It was a form of torture. By now, Coach had already assigned the team captains for each team and as usual, I was picked last. I might be as well not be picked than face the usual humiliation of being picked last. But when I'm being called, they never use my real name. I'm not even sure if they know my name. "Blondie Foureyes McMuffin." I heard someone say.

I looked up from my sneakers and saw that the one calling me was Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson's vixen Latina girlfriend. She was pretty, I have to admit but she was also the biggest bitch in McKinley. Coach Penn, the sweaty new coach who "supervised" (fell asleep during games) gestured me to come over to the death row. "Come on Fabray, we don't have all day." I sighed in annoyance and reluctantly walked to our side of the court. There were only two popular kids on our team, Santana and Brittany (those two are always on the same team).The other team was composed on who was left of the popular guys.

Rachel bounded over to me and said, "What's our game plan?" Even though we both know we sucked at any kind of sport, Rachel's competitive spirit took over her. "Play dead." I was still quivering.

"Don't be such a coward Quinn." Rachel said and before we knew it, everyone was throwing balls at each other.

The nerds were trying their best to "throw" the balls at their competitors but as usual, they were all failing miserably. Of course, Brittany and Santana were like fierce animals, Santana especially. I admired their athleticism. Rachel saw a ball roll past her and ran to get it.

I, on the other hand was cowering in fear as balls whizzed past me. I squeezed my eyes shut until tears of fear came out from the corners. I was praying to God that I wouldn't get hit. I wished I could curl up in a ball but that would make me more of a coward than I already then all the ball-whizzing stopped. I slowly opened my eyes. All I saw was a bright red blur coming at my face and the next I was on the floor, staring at bright white lights. I felt dizzy but I didn't feel pain. Everything sounded muted. I didn't hear my skull and my body thud against the hardwood floor and I sure didn't hear anyone call my name. I could hear the laughter echoing in my brain. My skin felt hot and my insides felt cold.

I could hear Rachel, calling someone named Winn. "Winn! Winn" She kept calling.

My head and my face felt numb. My nose hurt and I could feel the front of my shirt get sticky.

"Get this girl to the nurse!" I could hear Coach Penn shouting.

Someone picked me up and carried me out of the gym. I went limp. I didn't feel like I was swept off my feet, it felt more like someone carrying a sack of potatoes and that sack was me. My head buried against that person's chest and I could hear his grunt of pleasure at the back of his throat.

Something about this guy was familiar in a good way.

"Come on, this way." I heard Rachel's voice from behind, although I didn't see her. She sounded nervous and tired."God, she's bleeding so much."

From the way that my nose was throbbing numbly, I was gushing blood. No wonder my shirt felt sticky. I couldn't say anything because my mouth suddenly failed to cooperate. Instead I just kept my eyes shut for the rest of the way to the nurse's office. The guy who was carrying me pushed past the door to the nurse's office. An irritated voice said, "What now?" Then a few silent seconds. "Why is she bleeding so much?"

"Dodgeball hit her in the face." I heard a familiar voice coming from the one who was carrying me. Then the guy put me down and again, I was facing another pair of bright lights. I wanted to shield them away but then I couldn't really get my arms to cooperate either. "No, sit her up. We don't want that blood going into her brain do we?" Nurse McKinney said.

I felt a pair of hands sit me up. "Now honey, what I want you to do is duck you head down." The nurse said.

I let my head go limp. "Now don't move."

"Aren't you supposed to put something in her nose to soak up all that blood?" Rachel asked.

"We ran out of cotton balls." Nurse McKinney said. "But I do have some tampons." No. She wouldn't. She wouldn't. I heard someone snigger.

"Anything's better than nothing." Rachel said. Nothing's better than tampons. "Are you sure about this?" "Yes. We have to stop the bleeding." Nurse McKinney said. Then something was stuck in my nose. Two tampons each. A warm hand pressed against my forehead. It was too big to be Rachel's and it was rougher to be Nurse MicKinney's. "She's burning up."

"Stick this in her armpit." Then someone raised my right arm and stuck a cold metal rod inside my armhole and put down my arm so the metal rod was stuck in my armpit. I'm pretty sure what they stick under there was a thermometer. There was a few tense moments and then someone raised my arm again and got the thermometer out.

"38. She's pretty hot."

"She certainly is. Can anyone take her home?" Nurse McKinney asked.

"I'll take her." Rachel said and then in a blur, I was in her Rachel's car, a Barbra Streisand song playing. My forehead was against the window and my bag was magically on my lap. An ice pack was on my head, sweating their way on my hair. The front of my shirt was soaked with dried blood and was now crusty like paint peeling away. I slowly took away the ice pack and put it on the dashboard. "Hey, you're awake."

My vision cleared and was feeling much better than before. I rubbed my temples. "My head." I groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Rachel asked, her eyes still on the road.

"No but I get the feeling that at any second now nausea's going to hit me." Rachel just nodded.

"Did you really make me put tampons in my nose?" I asked.

"What was I supposed to do?" Rachel protested. "Have you drown in your blood? You know better than that."

"You're so dramatic." I complained. "What happened?"

"Azimio hit you in the face with a dodgeball." Rachel said. "There was blood everywhere. You should've seen it."

"Yeah, I'd like to see the blood on my shirt and make a pool on the gym floor for the germs to swim in." I said, trying to clear my head. "It feels so weird." My eyesight was blurry and I guess my glasses broke.

"You're just in shock." Rachel assured me. "Though your glasses did break in half but I'm glad that they're gone. They looked absolutely horrible on you."

"I know, you've told me a hundred times." Quinn said. "I'll buy new ones. And they'll look the same."

"Quinn, could you be a little more fashionable? I mean, it's senior year, it's time to get out of that shell you've been hiding in." Rachel was pretty right but I what could I show these guys? They'll only hit me with another dodgeball to prove their point. It's amazing how fast our conversation could go from one topic to the other in a second. Besides, I was more comfortable hiding in a rock than actually going out to see the sun.

"Okay Rachel, if you want another dodgeball thrown at my face again." Rachel just smirked. "Not like that Q. I meant, you need some serious male attention."

"Haven't we been through this already?"

"Yes but let's review." She said. "Haven't you been tutoring Puck?"

"Yeah."

"And were you aware that he's been throwing you these looks?"

"What looks?"

"So you've been completely oblivious to the only guy who ever looks at you?"

"Maybe that's because someone threw this hard, plastic dodgeball at my face causing my nose to gush out blood like that fountain at the mall." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Right. Trust me on this Quinn, go for it! I know you like him just as much as he likes you!"

"You don't even know if that's true."

"Honey, I don't need to know if it's true because it is. He likes you! He really does!"

"Oh God Rachel, please stop. It's making me nauseous. I don't like him that way but I consider him my friend. He's like a big doofus you can punch around." Well, doofus was sort of fitting for him. Rachel laughed.

"Oh please Quinn. You know, deep down inside…just admit it. Please, this conversation won't rest until you tell me." I sighed and looked at her. I could tell she cared but I know deep down she just wanted me to have somebody to love as she would delicately put it.

"I don't know." I sighed, rubbing my knees together. "I don't have a thing for doofuses."

"If you're going to be so cavalier about this, why do I try?"

"That's what I try to ask myself Rachel." I said, sticking my tongue out rebelliously at her. "We're not seven years old Quinn." Rachel said, annoyed. "Seriously, Quinn, you might be smarter than the rest of us but you still sort of act like this 5th grade kid. I'm not telling you that you should grow up, I'm telling you to be smart enough to see that this guy actually likes you. And he's seeing past all of this," Rachel looked at my skinny, geeky frame. "And maybe seeing this gorgeous girl underneath."

"That's an overstatement." I said. "Look Rachel, I may not be the most confident girl in school but I've got common sense and it's telling me that he's not interested."

"But are _you?" _But then she pulled up to my driveway. "Think about it." She called after me.

I rolled my eyes again and immediately went inside the living room and set up. I changed into a clean shirt and went right back to studying. Tomorrow, I would be the one laughed at.

"Hey." Puck said, standing in he doorway. He was still in his gym clothes. Plain grey shirt, red shorts and sneakers.

"Hi." Then I noticed the bloodstain on his shirt.

"What happened? Did someone shoot you?"

He just smirked. "You don't remember or did that dodgeball hit your head too hard?"

I just stayed where I was and kept my mouth shut. "I was the one who carried you to the nurse."

I just sat there, blinking oddly at him. "You were the one who carried me?"

"Pretty much." He said.

"So how's the head?"

"It's fine now."

"Tampons?" He said, his smirk growing bigger.

"Shut up."

He chuckled lightly. "You didn't even bother to change." I said, crossing my arms. "It's disgusting to look at you."

He just kept on smiling like it was the most amusing thing in the world. "Tell that to the dude who just carried your ass to the nurse's office. If it hadn't been for me, you'd be drowning in your own blood."

"So they say." I said. "Can we not mention the whole situation please? I'm already much more of a loser than I already am."

His smile melted a bit and a brief rush of triumph overcame me. He knelt beside me. Over the past two months, we both grew closer. He was actually a nice person. But I couldn't shake the feeling of the butterflies of my stomach under the fast beating of my heart. No matter how much I tried to push it away, it kept coming back like a boomerang. It was weird that I looked forward to spending the next two hours tutoring him. As a joke, he called me his "Jedi Master" and he was the "Padawan learner". It pleasantly surprised me how much he knew about Star Wars. He studied my face carefully and said, "Your nose is still red. But it's a good thing the bleeding's stopped."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or some form of insult."

"Neither." Cue moments of silence. "Can I say something?"

"If it's something totally obnoxious then you can just can it and we can just start on the pile of homework."

"You look really pretty without the nerd glasses." He said sincerely. I knew I blushed, hard. My stomach's butterflies were doing karate now. He was smiling at me like I was special which I was the total opposite of. He was making moves or so I wanted to believe. I wanted to say something nice and totally flirty but then the defensive/guarded side of me kicked in instead. "That was very obnoxious." I saw roll his eyes and sigh. A part of me wanted to say sorry and say he was sweet and I appreciated it but then the other part of me decided against it. Whatever they chose, they could never make up their minds.

**Puck's POV**

Have you ever liked someone you thought you could never like in a million years? It's pretty overwhelming. You know she's there but you've never gave her a second look. Like Darth Vader. Hard, frigid and totally protected on the outside but get to know him (Anakin Skywalker to be more exact) and he's pretty much the coolest dude ever. But then there's that whole thing that we can't be together and shit because we're so different. It totally feels even more exciting. You know what Anakin and Romeo have in common? They liked girls that they weren't supposed to like. Anakin was a Jedi and according to the Jedi Order, they weren't supposed to fall for a girl but then he fell for the Queen of Naboo (Queen Amidala, Padme etc.) and Romeo fell for Juliet when the Montagues and the Capulets weren't supposed to get along. The truth is, I liked Quinn. I liked Quinn a lot. And I know it was sort of against it but that's what made it like it. I liked the chase, the rush, the adrenaline. I know it was wrong but it felt so right. When I get on a girl, I'm like a freaking predator.

I freaked out when Quinn's nose bleed. It was like something triggered inside me. Her glasses broke and I rushed her to the Nurse's I got to Quinn's house, I decided to try something that I never tried before. To tell a girl that she looked pretty. But that didn't turn out good cause she said it sounded obnoxious. The next day, I walked up to Azimio while he was talking up so ghetto girl near his locker. The girl took one look at me and scampered away. Without a thought, I shoved Azimio against the lockers. Hard.

"What the hell!" He demanded.

"You think it's funny huh?"

"What the hell you talking 'bout man?"

"You think that it's funny hitting girls with a dodgeball in face!"

"You got some serious nerve coming up to me like that Puckerman!"

"And you got some serious nerve hitting a girl like that Azimio!"

"It's called dodgeball for a reason. Dodge the ball or be hit!"

"Didn't you see her nose bleed?"

"She's a nerd Puckerman! Who the hell cares!" He roared but before I could say anything he continued, "Don't tell me that you care for a four eyed blondie freak?" He laughed and shoved me and moved on, leaving me by the lockers. "Punk ass!" He called after me. I didn't know why it got to me but it did. At football practice, the football guys were looking at me funny like I just did something wrong.

I really didn't like the way they were staring at me, like I was a freak or I had a freaking horn attached to my head. All through practice, they didn't pass me the ball or let me say anything. I was totally alienated. I asked Finn what the hell was going on. "They think you're in love with that Quinn girl."

"But I'm not."

"Says Azimio. They say it's a rumor but all the football guys seem to think it's true."

"Do you think it's true?" Finn just shrugged and jogged to assist Coach with the subs. I walked over to the bench and sat my ass down. I placed my helmet between my knees and looked at the ground. The sun was weaker, probably cause October was almost arriving. The leaves were starting to turn and the weather was colder than usual. I looked up and saw Quinn, her camera around her neck. She looked happy and confused at the same time, sitting there and talking with Rachel. I knew Rachel because my mom and her dads used to be classmates in the community college. She smiled and laughed some joke that Rachel made and it made me smile. She saw me smile at her and we smiled at each other for no reason. But for a million reasons, it felt right. This warm feeling bubbled in my stomach and burned in my chest.

When football practice was over, I showered and drove to Quinn's house. I never got used to it. It was hollow and empty and cold. It wasn't the kind of place I would call home. I walked over to the living room and waited. Quinn wasn't here yet. I glanced over at the piano. It looked like no one in this family knew how to even play but yet they had one. I put my bag down and sat on the piano stool. It was cold like stone like the rest of this house. I entertained myself for a couple of minutes, just jamming on the keys. My mom made me take lessons when I was a kid. I played Fleetwood Mac's "Songbird", which was one of my favorite songs of all time. I know it was cheesy but it was a really beautiful song. I sang, figuring that no one else would hear me but me and God. I sang like I was singing it to someone.

_For you, there'll be no more crying _

_For you, the sun will be shining_

_ And feel that when I'm with you_

_ It's alright, I know it's right _

_To you I'll give the world _

_To you I'll never be cold _

_Cause I feel that when I'm with you _

_It's so right, I know it's right _

_And the songbirds are singing like they know the score _

_And I love you, I love you, I love you _

_Like never before _

_OhhhAnd_

_ I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all I wish it from myself _

_And the songbirds keep singing_

_ Like they know the score _

_And I love you, I love you, I love you _

_Like never before_

_Like never before_

_Like never before _

The echo of the song was in the air and rang in my ears. I sat still, kind of thinking of what I just did there. I looked up and saw Quinn standing there in the doorway.

"Puck?"

"I can explain." I started. It suddenly was hotter in here than usual. "No one was here and I was bored and so there was this piano just standing there…" She was just silent. "I know you said something about not touching anything and I'm sorry okay?"

"No. It's okay." She said as she sat next to me. "It was beautiful Puck."

"You really think so? It didn't suck or anything?"

"No. It's not like you were performing at a concert or anything."

"Well, thanks."

"It's like you were singing it to someone. Were you thinking of someone when you sang it?" She asked sincerely. My heart beat faster with her being so close to me. I wanted to hold her hand.

"No. Not anyone." She looked a little disappointed.

"I never thought you were into this kind of music." She pointed out.

"You don't know a lot about me." I said.

She bit her lip and said, "I forgot to thank you."

"For what?"

"For carrying me to the nurse's office. That was really sweet of you."

"You're welcome."

"I wanna show you something." She said and led me through a sliding glass door that I thought was a glass wall. There was a small path leading to a lawn of well manicured hedges and a gazebo right in the middle. There was a tree which was sprouting white flowers. "My dad used to play poker with his friends in that gazebo." Quinn said, admiring it. The gazebo was like the baby grand piano, like every other furniture in Quinn's house. It was forgotten and come out here to rot. What's the use of a big house with a gazebo in the backyard if you don't even use it?

"My mom told him to stop gambling or she'll burn the gazebo down." She continued. I watched her run her hand down on the wood as we walked around the gazebo.

"You don't come here a lot. I can tell."

"I do, occasionally." She faced me and said, "Follow me." She walked over to the end of the lawn. Opposite the gazebo was a cherry blossom tree. It was a delicate shade of pink and it stood out from the rest of the boring green trees. It was easy to spot but I guess I was just too busy staring at Quinn that I didn't notice. She climbed up and instructed me to follow. She sat on a branch and I sat right next to her. In front of me was just a haze of pink, shrouded over by the sky and the green.

"I come here when I just want to think about things. You know, slow down and take a breather."

I nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Life's crazy."

"I should tell you that my mom and dad are planning this church singles mixer where all the teenage guys and girls from our church come and…mix. It's next Friday so I won't be able to tutor you."

"So all you church virgins are going to try and hook up? That's going to be one hell of a party." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. I couldn't believe I was starting to get jealous. And Puck Puckerman never gets jealous. Ever.

"Please don't make fun of it." Quinn pleaded.

"It's really important to my mom and dad."

"Is it important to you?"

"No but it is to them. It's usually hosted by some middle class family with a huge lawn and bad clothes but this time the church committee picked them."

"Like the Brady Bunch."

"Exactly. So please, just don't come within twenty feet of this house and mess it up."

"I'll try."

"Look, I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you dinner, on me. How's that sound?

" "Sounds good to me. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If you see any hot girls, can you get her number for me?" She swatted my arm. I couldn't help teasing her. But even so, the mixer thing had me worried. I didn't like the idea of her with another guy. This was a different feeling though. I never got this before but I guess it's what they call jealousy. And like I said, I've never been jealous before.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, I really do appreciate them :) I know it took me kinda long to update but I was trying to see if I could try write Puck**. **I didn't want him to sound OOC and I wanted to do him justice. I won't pr****omise any quick updates but I promise the next chapter will contain a LOT more Quick. So please review and let me know if I did Puck any justice so I can continue writing in his POV and once again thank you so much for the wonderful reviews :))**


	5. Dreams

**Quinn's POV**

The day started out as cold as ice. My feet were absolutely freezing and my hands felt numb. The first thing I saw were the grey shafts of light through my window. The ceiling overhead was black that was starting to turn into a soft shad of grey and everything around my room looked like it could've been made of dull grey ice. My eyelids were super heavy and my bed was warm like toast. I snuggled comfortably between the covers and yawned. I let the back of the head sink into the pillows and let the warmness of my bed pull me into a soft embrace. I turned my head and saw the rain outside my window. It wasn't exactly raining, it was more of a soft, sleepy drizzle. This was the kind of weather that made you want to sleep for the rest of the day and never come out. This was the kind of weather that Rachel once described as "cuddling weather." And sadly there was no one here next to me but my pillow. It was a sleepy morning, as mornings are always are.I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep again.

When I opened my eyes, I was still in my room, the drizzling weather present. I breathed in a happy sigh and someone grabbed my waist from under the covers and pulled me toward him. I gladly let him. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. "Good morning," He whispered, his lips grazing the bare skin on my shoulder. "Good morning to you too." I said, lacing my fingers through his. We stayed like this for a few more minutes, I would be really happy if we stayed like this for the rest of the day while rain was pouring outside.

"How'd you get in here anyway?" I asked him. He just chuckled lightly and said, "I was here all night." He kissed my shoulder and said, "Didn't you remember?" "No," I replied. "But I remember doing a research paper about physical chemistry." He just grinned against my skin and said, "That's what we did last night." "I didn't know we had chemistry together." "No, I'm not talking about chemistry. I'm talking about what we did last night."

"Did we have sex?"

"No but we made out. You wouldn't even let me go to second base." He said, kissing my shoulder blade again. "But we never even kissed." I was quite frustrated that I couldn't remember a thing from what could have been one of the most amazing nights of my life. "Was it…was it memorable? I mean, I've never made out with anybody."

"Yeah. Aside from being memorable, it was amazing." The thought made me smile. The thought of his lips on mine made me shudder with excitement. I turned to face him. This was the face that I could instantly spot down the hallway. The face that I dreamt about almost every night. I pulled my face to his. I kissed Puck eagerly and suddenly my pulse raced and my heart felt like it could burst at any second.

My eyes burst open and I looked to my side to see if Puck was next to me only to find that it was empty. This was the seventh time I've dreamt about Puck. I've had dreams about Puck about two months ago and all of them had us acting all couple-like, holding hands, him serenading me with a song, having dinner dates at Breadstix, that kind of thing. The dreams felt very real and that worried me. I wasn't about to let my guard down, not yet. I wasn't frigid. I was the complete opposite. It only seems that I'm frigid because I refuse to have my heart broken and torn to pieces.

I know what a broken heart can do to girl. They sit in front of the TV and eat a pint of ice cream all day and watch sappy romantic comedies and wishing for our love lives to be as wonderful and exciting as they are in the movies. And not to mention the endless crying. I've seen Rachel like that and she gained a pound or two from eating Ben and Jerry's too many times. Her most recent break up was about six months ago. Her boyfriend back then was Jesse St. James, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. He went to Carmel High School and they dated for about seven months. They both had that same burning passion for the dramatic arts and a dangerous competitive spirit.

They broke up because Jesse cheated on her with one of the French exchange students. Rachel was heartbroken and Jesse didn't seem as sincere as his words were. I've also had my heart broken by Sam Evans. Our relationship lasted for four months because I found that he cheated on me with an Avatar fan he met at Comic Con. But I was back on the horse after two months of crying and reading heartbroken quotes on the internet. I vowed myself to be careful with my heart. But Puck had been very flirty around me which I found both flattering and strange at the same time.I knew Puck's make. He went through every girl like it was tissue, each one dirtier than the last. I tried to remind myself of that every time.

The sky outside was light grey and you can almost see the sun peeking out from underneath the clouds. The ground was slightly wet and air was misty. The trees were already turning orange and you can still see little flecks of green in them. The weather was slightly damp and it was colder, signaling that it was halfway through October. It was almost seven when I showered. Good thing my mom suggested heated bathroom floors for cold weather otherwise I would have frostbitten toes. I got my things and went downstairs to the kitchen to find my mom and dad. It was a rare sight for them to be in the kitchen together because on a morning like this, they would have been sleeping.

"Good morning Quinnie." My mom said, gesturing me to take a seat next to her on the stool. But I didn't move.

"Good morning."

"Cold weather today huh?" My dad said, looking up from his newspaper.

"Cold." I agreed and then I added, "I have to go or I'll be late for school."

"Don't you want to eat breakfast?"

"I'll get something from Starbucks." I said briskly and quickly made my way towards the door. As soon as I started my car, I sped up to the nearest Starbucks joint and order the first thing that came into my mind. As soon as I drove away, Rachel texted me to pick her up. I stopped in front of Rachel's house and honked my horn. She came bustling out and went inside my car. Her hair was a tangled mess and her navy blue barrette was placed lopsided on her head.

"Hey Quinn."

"Morning Rach. You look like a mess." I said, taking a sip of my black coffee with three Splendas. "Did you forget to shower today?"

"No. It's the weather today. It's making my hair look like a mess."

"It is a mess. Where's your car?"

"It blew a gasket or something. They're taking it to an auto repair." She said, slightly frustrated. "Can we go now?"

I smiled stepped on the gas. Rachel pawed through the glove compartment, found my iPod and hooked it to the played multiple tracks until I asked, "What song are you looking for?"

"The perfect soundtrack to this dreary morning. Have you ever done that?"

"Sometimes." I admitted and Rachel grinned.

"Wow, you're really happy today." Rachel played Nevershoutnever's song, 'Can't Stand It'.

"Can I help it?" She said and sighed happily. "I have to tell you something. I just had a dream about Finn. So we were at homecoming and I got into a fight with Santana for some reason. She slapped me and things got really rough and then Finn put himself in the middle and broke up with Santana in front of me. I was on the ground and my dress is torn into shreds and then Santana runs off and then Finn pulls me up and asks me to dance. But then I said that I couldn't because my makeup was runny and my dress was torn. But then he said, 'You're beautiful just the way you are.' and then he pulls me to dance."

I smiled. She was so ecstatic that it was contagious. "Amazing right?"

"Amazing." I agreed, nodding.

"It felt so real." Rachel said, sighing happily again.

"I know. It's amazing how dreams feel so real sometimes." I drained my coffee and added, "Do you think it could happen?"

"I want it to." Rachel said. "I think it could definitely happen. This isn't the first time I dreamt of Finn but this one felt so real that compared to the rest but…maybe it could happen. Who knows?"

"It'd be a miracle if we get dates." I said, chuckling.

"Anyway…how's the musical coming along?" Rachel told me, quickly changing the subject.

"It's going great. We just need a thorough run through on all the musical numbers just to give it a polished feel. It's still kinda lacking though." I admitted. The musical was going great and ran more smoothly than I thought it would. It felt lacking though. The raw emotion in the songs were lacking, that's what. They didn't give a hundred percent because most of them joined because they probably wanted extra credit or something to fill out their college applications. I parked the car in the only empty space in the student lot and headed to my locker to get the rest of my things.

As I was getting my things out, Artie, the only other paraplegic in the school called my name from down the hall. "Quinn!" I simply gestured with my head a hello. As he wheeled over to my locker, I spotted Puck by the water fountain. He was wearing a grey thermal. It clung to his pecs and I stared at how big it was. He must've sensed it because he stopped drinking and threw me a smirk. I blushed and looked away immediately.

"Quinn, we have a slight problem." Artie said, pushing his glasses up. "The props won't be able to make it for this Saturday."

"What? What do you mean the props won't make it?"

"Well, in short, we need more people to work on the props and the set pieces. At this sorry rate, we can have the show out by next Saturday."

"But we scheduled for _this _Saturday, next Monday night, next Wednesday night and next Friday afternoon. Don't you have the AV club to help out or something?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"No, I couldn't get them to join." Artie said sadly.

"What are we gonna do Artie?" I sighed. Artie's face fell.

"We have to do something. Fast."

"I know. Listen, I'll try to get the church youth group to help out."

Artie half-smiled and said, "Okay, I'll talk to my AV Club friends again and maybe the World Of Warcraft Appreciation Club although that might be a little tricky considering that they might be handicapable of such a task. I'll see you around. Later Vader!" Artie wheeled himself away and I walked away.

The day went on sluggishly. The only thoughts that kept me awake and aware of everything was the dream I had of Puck, the smirk he gave me earlier and the problem with the set pieces and props. But mostly about the dream of Puck. It wasn't Quinn-lish of me to fantasize about someone (except Taylor Lautner) but no matter how much I tried to push the thought away, it always came back to me like a boomerang. I finally admitted to myself at third-period AP English that I needed some help.

At lunch, I sat with Rachel as usual. I chewed the inside of my cheek. Rachel looked up from her lunch and said, "You're unusually quiet."

"It's just..." I sighed, preparing myself for what I was about to say. "I've been having dreams."

"About?"

"Puck." I said but before she could say anything, I cut her off.

"To tell you the truth, this isn't the first time that I've dreamt about him." Rachel looked at me with concerned eyes and I could tell she was pretty serious on the ordeal. "Really? So how long has this been happening?"

"Two months now but this dream was particularly different." I said. I was literally cringing on the inside. I knew that Rachel would flip out as soon as I told her about the part where we kissed. On my bed. In my dream. And Rachel's definition of flipping out was to sing a song about it. "Well, we were on my bed and we…we kissed." I held my breath as soon as the words left my lips. A slow smile spread on Rachel's face. "So you _have_ been thinking about him."

"Well…" I started.

"Just admit it Quinn."

"Okay fine. I like him. A lot." I said. I couldn't believe what I just said. "But he's…I don't know. He's…just this guy who hooks up with every other girl in the school. I might be just a pawn in his game. It's just…I don't wanna get hurt like the last time."

"Nobody wants to get hurt Quinn and it's a universal fact. Everybody hurts. You can't love if you're not ready to hurt."

"This is a better conversation than I thought." I mused.

"The advice you get from Google. It's truly a wonder." Rachel said, smiling but then she turned serious. "You know, wether he likes you or not but I'm 99.8% sure that likes you; you like him just as much. You're just pushing him away." I sighed, knowing Rachel was right. I was pushing him away and not letting him in. I was a coward. I was a straight up coward. As I drove to my house, I dialed Craig Mathers, 18 and head of the church youth group.

"Hello?"

"Craig? It's Quinn." Me and Craig were friends but rarely see each other now.

"Oh Quinn. What…what can I do for you?"

"Um, Craig, I have a favor for you. For the youth group actually."

"Yeah, yeah. Anything."

"We need extra people to help out on the set pieces and props for our school musical and it'd be really great if you'd get everyone to volunteer."

"Yeah. That's great. So when can we help?"

"Tomorrow at four. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah. Totally. Thanks for calling. I have to get back to Reverend Collins though, he's got back problems again."

"Yeah. Bye Craig." I hung up and turned around and walked back to the living room. When I got there, Puck was sitting on the couch. "Hey." His face lit up as soon as he saw me. "Hi." I said stiffly. He walked up to me and gave me a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Take a look." I opened the folded piece of paper and saw a bright red A across the paper. It was his Borgia essay. He was beaming, his hard work really paid off. _My _hard work paid off. Before I knew it, my arms went around his neck and he pulled me into a hug. I was literally grinning against his skin. I felt like a proud parent who got his son into some Ivy league college. "Oh my God! I'm so proud of you!" I said, letting go.

"Told you this tutoring thing would pay off." He said cockily. "I guess it does." I was grinning so hard that my cheeks hurt. "This is…this is a miracle. I mean, I…I can't tell you how happy I am about this."

"Well, I am badass that…Colfax's face was priceless when she saw the paper." I plucked the paper away from my hands and tucked it into his jeans pocket. "This calls for a celebratory gift." Puck's face lit up again. "Yes, no studying today! Up top!" He raised his hand for a high five. "No, I'm going to bake you some cupcakes!" I said and he raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell?"

"You haven't even tasted my cupcakes so you can't say they suck."

"Cupcakes? We're not in kindergarten."

"Not even red velvet?"

"Okay, fine." I led Puck into the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients for the cupcakes. As I was mixing everything into a bowl, Puck was staring at me the whole time, not saying anything. He was unusually quiet. He usually says something totally obnoxious after five minutes. "You're really quiet." I said, not taking my eyes off the bowl. He just shrugged. "Do you do this a lot? The baking thing?" He asked, his eyes studying every inch of what I did.

"Well, if I have free time which I barely have with the musical and the tutoring thing."

"Wow, you're really busy." He smiled to himself. He got up from the stool and said, "You still planning about going to that mixer?"

"My parents are hosting here which means that I, most definitely am."

He pursed his lips. "Do you think I'm attractive?" I snorted. "No, really. Do you?"

I just shrugged. "Where's this topic heading?"

"I saw you looking at my pecs." He smiled that sexy smirk again and I knew I went red in the face. "I know you find me attractive." He took a step closer to me and ran a finger down my bare arm. I slapped it away. "Shut up Puck." I said through gritted teeth. I could tell that he was smirking so much that he was really liking it. "Don't deny it Quinn. I know you like me. You're already red in the face and I haven't done anything yet."

"You are _so_ obnoxious."

"Right…" He said, chuckling. He dipped his finger inside the red velvet mix and licked it. I slapped him again. "Puck!" He just grinned. "Tastes good. Maybe I underestimated your baking powers."

"You're such an egghead." His hand creeped over to the carton of eggs and cracked it over my head playfully. The yolk felt cold against my scalp but I couldn't contain my smile. "Well that makes two of us." A playful grin escapes my lips and I threw a handful of flour at him. It wasn't in my nature to engage in full blown food fights and get messy but I made an exception for this one. We threw everything that we could at each other but somehow we had a lot of fun. I couldn't contain my laugh and my giggles.

We toned down a little and then he had me against the fridge. His finger dipped the icing and touched my nose with it. We were silent and still. He was so close to me that my heart began pounding. His brown eyes locked with mine. There was a glimmer in his eyes that got the blood in my veins pumping. I knew what would happen next. This would be that day that I would let Puck Puckerman kiss me. I closed my eyes and he leaned down but then a bang echoed throughout the room. "Quinn?" We broke apart and then I said, "It's mom. We should clean up." I gestured at the mess on the kitchen island. My mom went in the kitchen, laden with shopping bags and found us in a mess.

"Quinn? What's this?" My mom asked, her frame taking the doorway.

"We're baking." I said. That was the lamest excuse I've ever given. I knew that she wasn't totally buying the story. The way her eyes studied the whole scene unnerved me. She wasn't as protective as my dad but she was protective. She was choosy of who I dated but I knew she had a soft spot for me. I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't convinced. "Dinner is at eight Quinnie." She announced. "But you have to clean this mess up."

She headed toward the foyer, her heels clicking loudly behind her. We cleaned up slowly, not saying a word to each other. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward even because I was more focused on cleaning the kitchen but I couldn't get the thought out my head. The moment when his head dipped down and tried to kiss me. The soft but intense look before he gave me. The glint in his eyes. I questioned myself wether he if he really liked me or not. If he didn't he would've just tried to have sex with me than actually it was clean, we headed back to the living room.

We gathered our things and then Puck said, "So much for cupcakes." I sighed and said, "Look, I really like you Puck but I don't think this thing is going to work out." He looked up from what he was doing and faced me, his look puzzling. "What?"

"I just…I just can't see it working out," I said sincerely.

"I'm sorry." "Is it because I almost tried to kiss you?"

"No. It's not…" "Because if it is then I'm sorry. Look, I know that this thing between us is ridiculous but we have intense chemistry. We're totally badass together."

"And by badass you mean the girl who has nerd glasses."

"I know you're attracted to me. Don't deny it Quinn. If you want me to list down reasons why we should be together then I will. Number one; I'm hot. Number two; you're hot. Number three; we have great chemistry. Number four; we could make the cutest babies."

"Wait. Puck, please. It's not you, it's me. I'm just not your…"

"Type? Baby, I dig all types. Just give me time. I'm pretty sure I can handle a high maintenance girl like you." He said confidently. It was hard not to believe him. I wanted to. I really did even if I didn't admit it to myself but I knew I did.

"Look, I know that being a jock and you being…you is going to be tough but who cares what those lowlifes think. In two years they won't think of us that way. To them, we're only going to be the kids they went with in high school." I couldn't deny that there was truth in what he said but still.

"Puck, that's really sweet but I'm sorry. With the musical, friends, school and college coming up, I don't think there's room for a relationship. Everything I have will be on the line and I can't afford to lose focus." His face fell like a puppy just died in front of his eyes. His face became ashen under his skin. Puck's eyes looked so sad and shocked at the same time. I got the feeling that he wasn't used to rejection from a girl. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut up. I put my hand on his chest, right over his heart to both comfort me and him. I could feel his heartbeat under my fingertips, his pulse quickening in the same pace with mine. "I'm really sorry Puck. I really like you Puck but I'm just not ready yet." I reassured him. He quickly threw me his trademark dopey smile but I knew that his heart wasn't in it. He took a big breath and said, "Well I gotta go. My mom wants me to go home early to watch Schindler's List with my sister."

I felt sorry for him as he left but I also felt sorry for me thatI was being a coward. When would the cowardice stop? When could I fully be honest with myself?

My mom and I were in my room after dinner. We were discussing the plans for Friday night's church mixer which was two days away. There were probably a total of twenty guys, most of them were in the church youth group and the girl were about fifteen, counting me. They all had one thing in common, they were all celibate. "There's gonna be an appetizer table and about five waiters. Of course they won't be serving alcohol, just sparkling apple cider."

"Mom, I don't think I want to go." I said uneasily.

"What? What do you mean?" She placed her nighttime glass of pinot noir on the nightstand. "I just think it's a little inappropriate. I may have something important to do. I mean, there's the musical and homework and…friends."

"Honey, we're hosting this here. Don't tell me you're going to lock yourself in your room all night," she told me. "Besides, it's only for one night."

"I know." I sighed and plopped myself on my bed. My mother sat with me it's been so long since we've had quality mother-daughter time. I put my head on her shoulder just because I wanted to.

"Just think, you're going to meet a great guy. He's handsome and he's never going to pressure you into doing anything, he's never going to do something stupid; not intentionally at least. He's going to be your Prince Charming or your Dark Knight or knight in shining armor or whatever it's called. And I have a strong feeling that he's going to be at that mixer. " My mother reassured me.

But I couldn't help but think that this guy wasn't going to be there. Unless Puck just happened to be there.


	6. Lay All Your Love On Me

**This is the first appearance of my very first OC. So if you love him or hate him, let me know in your reviews.**

Puck stored the last of his books into his locker and sucked in a careful breath, mentally readying himself to move his ass down to the auditorium to rehearse. Even if he was only the understudy, he still had to show up for rehearsal. It was a miracle that he had learned and memorized all his lines and the lyrics to all the songs he had to sing. He looked over his shoulder. It was almost four in the afternoon and the halls were deserted. The basketball team and the Cheerios had gone off to the mall or to their usual hang outs. He couldn't risk being seen going in the auditorium to be in the school musical. He'd be haunted for the rest of his life if that happened. Puck tread carefully along the halls on the way to the auditorium, checking for students still hanging around the halls. He reluctantly pushed open the doors to the auditorium. Hank and a girl he vaguely knew were rehearsing a scene on the stage with the new stagehands still painting and fixing and hammering away in the background. Quinn, Mr. Schuester and Artie were examining the scene like professionals; sitting back against their seats, a look of contemplation on their faces and their chins relaxing on their knuckles. The rest of the cast were backstage, preparing themselves.

He sat next the Tina Cohen-Chang; another understudy. She was reading something on her Treo. Tina was Asian and had a stutter but then told everyone it was fake because she didn't want to recite a poem in front of her third grade class. She was one of the few people who were lower than the geeks and nerds on the social totem pole because she joined glee club along with Artie, that heavyset black girl, the only out of the closet gay kid in the school and that girl in his third period history class who looked like she might pee with excitement every time she raised her hand to answer a question. She was also the girl who spent everyday at school with Quinn, BFFs as he guessed. "You're late." She said, glancing at him and then glancing back at her Treo as soon as she finished her sentence.

"I had…" He decided not to finish that sentence. He felt like he couldn't care less about what he would say to her because she was too busy with her Treo to even listen to him. Ever since Quinn rejected him, he couldn't care about anything anymore. It felt like there was a heavy weight over his chest. Whenever he saw Quinn in the halls, he would look away, feeling like a loser every time. He skipped Thursday's session, instead playing Call Of Duty until his head hurt to take his mind off her. He texted Quinn that he had to do groceries for his mom. He was surprised that she actually believed him.

"You had what?" Tina said, still not looking up from her Treo. Whatever she was reading, she was very entertained.

"Oh, didn't think you were listening since you're so interested on the porn on your phone." He said bitterly.

She scowled. "I'm reading one of the best One Tree Hill fanfics." She turned her phone off and faced me. "What's with you today? You're acting really cranky."

"Just got a lot of stuff on my mind. Don't see why you care. " He crossed his arms. He looked at the back of Quinn's head. He imagined his hand cradling it while they made out on the couch or her bed. The mixer really bothered him. He really didn't like the idea of Quinn with another guy other than him. He gritted his teeth at the thought.

"You know, people can be real assholes. They can be real insensitive about your feelings. Shit, they'll do anything to get what they want, selfish bastards. It really sucks." Tina looked at him, puzzled. She looked at his expression. He looked hurt and sad and he was looking at Quinn. Something might've happened between them. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. Tina didn't say anything, afraid that she'll say the wrong thing and he'll send his football jocks to slushie her on Monday. Or even worse, in public in front of strangers at the mall. He was seething.

"Have you ever gotten mad at someone?" She nodded, her suspicion rising. "Like, really mad but you couldn't because you really like that person?" Puck continued. "And that person…doesn't think you're good enough."

Tina raised her eyebrow. "I don't know."

He pursed his lips and said, "Right. Thanks for sharing." Puck tried to distract himself by playing a song in his head. He hummed to the tune of the New Girl theme song. Why couldn't he be in love with someone else? It could be any girl in the school…that's hot. Why did he like her anyway? He usually wasn't into nerds who were awkward and weird but there was something about her that was irresistibly adorable. She was like the blonde version of Zooey Deschanel in New Girl. Tina just rolled her eyes and said, "Jerk."

"Thanks." He muttered under his breath.

"You like her don't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You like Quinn." Tina said in that lawyer-ish way. Puck kept his mouth shut. He knew he should've skipped rehearsal.

"What's going on between you two anyway?"

"Nothing." Puck murmured bitterly. "Absolutely nothing." Tina opened her mouth to say something until Mr. Schuster called the them to do the same scene. Puck took a long steady breath and reluctantly marched to the stage. They ran it a couple of times and every time that Puck would face the stage his eyes always caught Quinn's. She kept looking down and from the almost-constipated look on her face she was trying hard not to blush or smile. After the scene, Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and said, "Okay, that was great you guys." He glanced at Quinn. "Okay Quinn, you're the musical director here. We have to rehearse 'Lay All Your Love On Me'. Now, you two have to get all flirty with each other but it has passion. Remember guys - " He glanced at both Puck and Tina. " then we end with a kiss and then we can all move on."

Puck saw Quinn swallow hard. Quinn stood up and ordered the rest of the cast to stand in the background so they could provide backing vocals. She turned to Tina and said, "Now Tina, you start with: _Don't go wasting your emotion…_I want you to face the crowd. Then when you sing: _Lay all your love on me, _you face Puck." Tina nodded. When the music kicked in, Quinn sat down and observed the performance. They were good. They were actually better than she were sashaying in front of each other and being immensely flirty. She gritted her teeth as she saw Puck try to pull Tina in by pulling her waist. Her blood boiled as she saw Tina grip Puck's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. She was seething as soon as their lips touched. She cursed in her head; something she rarely did. That was supposed to be her up there. That was supposed to be her lips kissing his.

"Stop, stop." The music stopped and everybody stopped. Puck and Tina turned to her, looking at her as if nothing happened. She wanted to channel Rachel in her criticisms. "It was completely off. There was no passion. At all. It was more of…come-hither. It was like cat and mouse." She huffed. "Let me show you how it's done."She signaled Tina to observe from the sidelines.

She shook off her cardigan, exposing her bare skin on her was completely thrown off guard. _What am I doing? What the hell am I doing? _Quinn thought but it was too late, she was already onstage, the bright spotlight on her. She faced the small crowd composed of only Mr. Schuester and Artie. She looked at Puck, his brown eyes sparkling down at her. She sang the first lines and then everything fell right into place. Quinn tried to be sensual and passionate as she could but she had the sexual appeal of a teddy bear. Even though there really wasn't any choreography, it felt like they had it choreographed. They knew each other's moves well. Their chemistry was through the roof. On the final lines of the song, Puck pulled Quinn toward him. He locked his eyes with hers and stopped his face inches from hers. They were both breathing hard and the echo of the song hung to the air. Puck couldn't take his eyes off her. Quinn's body went limp, good thing Puck was holding her or else she would've collapsed on the stage. Quinn shook her head and snapped out of it.

She pushed Puck's hand away from her waist and said, flustered, "And that's how you do it."

Quinn went down the stairs, feeling electrified. She put her cardigan back on, feeling vulnerable because everyone's bore into her back. "Now, let's run it again." They rehearsed it again but all that time, Quinn was thinking about how impulsive she was when she went up onstage and sang with Puck. She found it sexually and emotionally gratifying and she wanted more. It was five o'clock when Mr. Schue dismissed them, saying that the musical was going to run great tomorrow night. Halfway toward her car, she remembered that she forgot her bag. She ran toward the auditorium, afraid that her parents were going to kill her if she was late for the auditorium was empty and when she got there, she desperately looked for it but to no avail found nothing.

"Forget something?" She jumped.

She turned around and saw a boy about 5'10. He was smiling and with a mischievous dimple on one cheek and caramel eyes under a head of stylishly untidy, sandy blond hair, he was definitely cute. Quinn had never seen him in school. He must probably be new. He was holding her DOMO bag in one hand.

"I saw it and I figured that I'd take it to the lost and found," He said, his smile was mischievous. "But since you're here you be careful. Someone else could've picked it up and sell it on Ebay." He held out her bag and she took it.

"I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you from juvie?"

He chuckled lightly. "I go to Carmel. I'm a junior."He said, moving a few steps closer to her.

"Quinn Fabray right?"

"Yeah. And who are you?"

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Collins," The name sounded familiar to her. "I'm in the church youth group."

"You're Reverend Collins' son."

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just thought that your name sounded familiar."

"Nice performance. You looked like you wanted to rape someone with your eyes," He said good-naturedly.

"But it's sort of impossible to rape someone with your eyes."

"It is but your acting and singing is pretty good. It's convincing that you wanna rape someone with your eyes. It was…sexually gratifying."

She smiled awkwardly. "That's weird since I have the sexual appeal of a panda bear." She strapped on her DOMO bag and said, "Anyways, I gotta go. I have this mixer…"

"I know," He crossed his arms. "The whole group's going. They're freaking psyched about it."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Because I have to clean up and then I'll go to your house. It doesn't take long to put on a clean shirt," He looked at his imaginary watch on his wrist. "And it looks like you have to get going or you'll be late."

Quinn smiled, thinking how ridiculously cute his dimple was. She turned around and pushed open the door to the hallway. Quinn drove to her house where a small number caterers were bustling around the foyer, carrying table cloths and unprepared dishes and silverware. Waiters in half-dressed tuxedos were seen smoking cigarettes in the small gazebo. The living room furniture was moved to make room for the guests. A half finished dessert table was in the corner while two caterers in salmon pink uniforms were managing it. Mrs. Fabray, already dressed and glamorous for the small event approached her daughter. "Quinnie, why are you late?" Quinn opened her mouth to say something until Mrs. Fabray cut her off.

"You only have an hour to prepare, now go upstairs and freshen up, the guests will arrive at any minute." Quinn huffed and marched upstairs. She just prayed to God that Puck wouldn't show up.

* * *

><p>Puck was at playing Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 with Finn at his house, killing each other off in multiplayer. They were in the zone, dodging bullets, grenades and killing off enemies with their virtual guns. "There's a sniper up there on the building. Kill him." Puck demanded. He was trying his best to take his mind off Quinn and playing COD (Call Of Duty for you non-gamers) seemed like the only thing that kept him sane. He killed three guys hiding in the barracks with a grenade and Finn miscalculated his aim and accidentally threw it at himself, causing him to die.<p>

"Crap," Finn cursed. "I freaking miscalculated." He dropped his controller and sat on Puck's bed.

Puck turned off his Xbox and said, "You wanna watch Mardi Gras?"

"Not in the mood for that man." He slumped on Puck's pillows. "Santana's freaking pissed at me."

"What is it this time bro?"

"I don't really know. She was yelling at me and saying that my nipples looked weird." Puck snorted and Finn punched him on the shoulder. "Girls are confusing."

"Yeah, it totally is. First they like you and then the next day they freaking hate you. It's really confusing."

"You having girl trouble? That's a first." Finn mused. "Girl won't let you through second base?"

"No, she won't even let me play the game. It freaking sucks."

"She won't let you in? So someone's finally able to resist your Puckzilla charm?" He joked.

"I don't know."

"So who is she?" Finn demanded.

"If I told you, we'd all be screwed."

"Come on dude. It's not exactly that hard to say who it was."

"It's Quinn."

"Who's that?"

"Quinn Fabray. She's the girl who's been tutoring me for the past couple months." Puck admitted sheepishly. "And…she directing the school musical."

"Is she hot?" Puck just shrugged. He was all jumpy about being at the mixer. He hated it. Inside he was cringing. "She's probably with some dude right now."

"I've never actually seen you getting all sad about a girl bro. It's kind of weird," Finn said. "If you like her so much, why don't you go get her?"

"I don't wanna screw things up."

"How? You're not even doing anything." Something snapped in Puck that he could't explain. If he wanted her, why wasn't he doing anything? He's supposed to fight for her. If he was willing to be with her, why wasn't he at the mixer being his charming self? And if he really, really wanted her, why wasn't he trying to make her fall in love with him?

"You're right. I'm supposed to be there. I should be there with her."

Finn smiled. "Yeah. So why don't you put on a decent outfit and go get her!" Finn encouraged him. As Puck put on his leather jacket, he turned to Finn.

"Hey, thanks for doing this bro. And don't tell anybody what I said about…about me actually liking a girl." Finn nodded and told him to go. Puck went down the stairs and ran toward his car. He drove to Quinn's house, his heart pounding. If Quinn was with some clergy, then he was really screwed.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray stood awkwardly in the corner, eating a chocolate covered strawberry. She was nervous and uncomfortable in heels. She was wearing an expensive white gold Tiffany locket instead of her gold cross. Her diamond stud earrings felt a thousand times heavier than it was supposed to be and she was wearing contacts. After the dinner, everyone moved to the living room. Her mother specifically instructed that the room had to be romantic while still maintaining that casual atmosphere. Everyone looked very comfortable, moving around, talking and didn't look very socially awkward at all as she had anticipated. In fact, they looked like they were young socialites and she felt that she was the only one who didn't fit in.<p>

She had been a little late for the event because she had been stressing about the dress. She was alright about the earrings and Tiffany locket but it was the dress that made her want to puke. It was a little bit too tight at the waist, it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and ended just above the knee. Quinn would've been okay with it if it weren't for how lacy it was. In fact it was a little bit too lacy for her taste. Her mother said that it was going to accentuate her very best features and hide her worst. She didn't care, she would've been very comfortable if she went down in a McKinley Titans jersey and there were the heels. Three inch heels that made her feet want to scream in agony. If she wanted, she could've worn her bunny slippers instead but her mother insisted. In the end she had given up to her observed from the sidelines, trying to entertain herself by listening in on their conversation.

Most boys flocked to the hottest girl they laid their eyes on; a pretty brunette named Ashley. Most girls didn't mind so they simply gossiped to themselves in the corner. Some boys most came to her in hopes that she'd talk to them but she shooed them off, pretending to be more interested in the food than the event itself so they all went to Ashley or any other pretty girl they could find. They would think that she was some sort of loser. Quinn was grateful that they didn't go to McKinley, they either went to Carmel or were home schooled. She thought that if Puck was here, they would probably be laughing about her outfit right now. How she wished she could skip the wondered why Ashley looked familiar as she nibbled on her fourth strawberry. Then as she was about to dig in to her fifth, someone tapped her from behind. Quinn turned and expected to see Puck but it was the guy she met earlier at the auditorium. Charlie Collins.

He was smiling, his ever-present dimple on his cheek. He was in a white linen shirt, khaki slacks and wing tipped loafers. He smelled like some sort of expensive body spray.

"Hi," He greeted cheerfully. "You clean up nice. You look wonderful."

"Thanks." Quinn said, a little bit more cheerfully than she actually was. "And you changed out of your Rolling Stones shirt."

He shoved his hands behind his pockets and teetered back and forth.

"Well, it's like you're going to a red carpet premiere."

"Barely. Only there's one real celebrity here," Quinn gestured to Ashley. "You should probably go to the prettiest girl in the room than hang out with me."

He chuckled. "Second prettiest girl I think," He smirked. Quinn felt her stomach leap. Did he really think she was the prettiest girl here?

"And plus if I wwere to date Ashley, it would probably be called incest."

Quinn laughed, "So that's why she looked so familiar. She's your sister!"

"Older sister. She's going to Yale."

"Wow, that's really…impressive."

"She's taking psychology if you should know."

"And you? Should I know anything about you?"

"I don't think think there's anything that interesting about me," He told her, a playful smile on his lips. "I'd rather know more about you."Quinn was taken aback. Most guys talked about themselves far too often that she would lost interest in the first minute. "So what do you do?"

"I direct the school musical."

"I know that. Something else. Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, I'm a member of the Jedi Order."

"So am I." He played along. "My last mission was that this Ewok was captured by a cult of Chewbaccas. Their plot was to create their own race. They had this underground stuffed with Ewoks and it was horrible, they had them chained to the walls and well we had to shut down the whole thing. It was…traumatizing. So what's your latest exploit?"

"We had leads that there was a new Sith operation in Tatooine. They were smuggling orphans and training them in the Sith way. They injected Midi-Chlorians into their bloodstream." Quinn said.

"Awesome." And the conversation went and rolled back and forth between them. They had a lot in common and Quinn found it very easy to talk to him. When their conversation went around to underrated musicians, Quinn's phone went off. She opened it and it read: _One new message. _She opened it and it was from Puck: _We need to talk. Come outside to your favorite spot in the house. _Quinn's heart pulsed faster and her mind raced. Was Puck really here? How the hell did he even get in here? And was he so stupid to actually come here when she told him not to come? Quinn suddenly shot off her seat with excitement and anger. Charlie looked up at her, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "You going somewhere?" "

Yes. Um, I have to…why don't you wait here? I have to…I have to take a leak. But I'll be back." Quinn said. This was the worst embarrassment she could encounter. Charlie just nodded. "I'll wait here then."

Quinn silently moved to the sliding glass door and slipped out, trying not to make any sound. When she got outside, the air was noticeably colder. Quinn wished she had her parka with her. Quinn went through the path into the small clearing. Even though no one would come to the gazebo, it was decorated delicately with strings of golden lights. And so was the cherry blossom in the far back. But even that, it was quite hard to see. The only thing she could see was the cherry blossom in the far distance.

"Puck?" She hissed through the dark. What the hell was he thinking?

"Puck! Where the hell are you?" She went to the base of the cherry blossom where she almost tripped on a rock on her way. She looked up and saw Puck, sitting on the branch where she used to sit.

"Puck! Get down here!" She saw Puck smile and then he climbed down. The soft golden light cast against his back, making him look like a god. Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No." Quinn said, crossing her arms. "Believe it or not there's a guy waiting for me there."Puck felt his chest tighten.

"I'm sorry," Puck apologized. "For keeping you waiting. This will only take a few minutes."

Quinn nodded. "It's okay. How'd you get in here anyway?" She was surprised at how quickly she had forgiven him.

"There was a catering van outside and there were a few extra uniforms so I stole one. I wanted to talk to you alone and I couldn't do that because you were already talking to someone else." Puck admitted, running a hand through his mohawk. He took one step closer to Quinn. "Wow. You look…"

"Horrible? I know."

"No. Don't say that. You look beautiful," Puck said sheepishly. He had never called anyone that. _Beautiful is better than pretty, _Quinn thought. "Gorgeous." He corrected himself. Quinn held her breath. Quinn could see her breath as it fogged in the air and disappeared. Puck took another step toward her. He breathed in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and roses but her hair smelled like cucumber melon.

"You said you wanted to talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, I do want to talk," Puck had prepared a speech on his way but then he completely forgot as soon as he saw her. He was used to her look with her jeans and cardigans and sneakers and baby doll dresses with the nerd glasses. It was pretty weird seeing her like this. But he as pretty sure there was no one out there that could top this look. "I know you think I was lying; what I said the other day but all of that was true. I do want to be with you, like a lot. I've never wanted anyone so badly in my life and it's killing me right now. It freaking sucks."

"Puck, I already told you. I don't feel that way about you." Quinn lied.

"Oh really?" Puck asked. "Exhibit A: You're here right now. Which means that you ditched your date for me. Exhibit B: You totally got jealous of Tina because we kissed." Quinn was thankful that it was dark out because she turned red.

"No I did not." She said firmly. The same sexy smirk crossed Puck's lips.

"Don't lie to me Quinn. Besides, I know. I saw at how you looked at Tina. You looked constipated, like you wanted to throw up. It feels like you wanted to punch the living crap out of her doesn't it?"

"How would you know?"

"Because that's how I felt about this. This whole stupid mixer idea. You know, it was how I felt when I saw you with that Robert Pattinson wannabe douchebag. I didn't like the idea of you with another guy. I didn't like the idea that someone was going to spend more time with you than I did. I guess I was scared that…" Puck took a deep breath. "That I was going to lose you."

And at that moment, Quinn's heart melted. She took another step closer to him, their bodies almost touching. Her heart thumped so loud in the silence that she swore that he could hear her heartbeat. Quinn pressed her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat which was beating just as fast, in sync with her. She did the unexpected. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as soon as Puck knew what she wanted to do, he leaned down and pressed his lips down to hers. Quinn felt her stomach flip and her blood spike. Puck has kissed many girls and it usually never was a big deal, nor did any of them mean something, but this was different. Puck felt the warmth on Quinn's lips on his and he felt a completely overwhelming sensation sweep through him. Every moment was electrified and heightened. As soon as Quinn's lips impacted his, her never wanted to leave.

But then from out of the dark, a familiar voice called, "Quinn? You out here?" Quinn immediately shot back, her face red. Quinn completely forgot about Charlie.

"Oh God, it's Charlie."

"Who?"

"The guy I ditched. Quick, get up that tree and…stay there." Puck scurried up the tree like a ninja.

Then out from the dark was Charlie. "Hey," Charlie said sheepishly."So are you done peeing or…"

"No…I was just finishing up." At that point Quinn wanted to slap herself. She could hear Puck snickering from above. Charlie smiled sheepishly and said, "I've got um…dinner coupons to Breadstix. And there's a midnight showing of Lion King in 3D. So maybe if you're free tomorrow…maybe we could go together."

Quinn didn't like rejecting him or hurting Puck. At that point she wanted to hit herself with a rock. "Um…" He looked awkward just standing there. He looked hopeful that it sounded like a harsh thing to do turning him down.

"Yeah, sure." His face suddenly brightened. "Oh, cool. Um, I'll pick you up at eight." And then he walked off. Quinn could feel his happiness radiating off him as he went.

Puck slowly climbed down. "He asked you out."

"Yeah but it's no big deal. We're only friends."

"Yeah…friends. But if he does anything…I'll kill him."

"Trust me. He won't." Quinn said. Quinn had absolutely nothing to worry about. She was going out with a friend. It wasn't even a date.

"So…you told him you were peeing?"

"That was the only excuse I could come up with."

"Right." He snickered. "But promise me, if he does anything…just tell me and I'll make sure he'll get a face transplant."

She turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. "If he does, I'll do that myself."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought in your reviews if you can leave one ;) I'm not sure I can update before Christmas but I'm thinking of writing a cute one-shot just to fill that Quick emptiness on Christmas :)**


	7. Breakfast

**_Hey guys, i know i haven't updated for a really long time but here it is :) _**

It was Friday, seven days after my date with Charlie. Everything was fine, everything was going great. I was having a good time, the dinner was pleasant and the movie was too. Even though I found it generic; dinner and movie date and all, as unromantic as it sounded, it was romantic, in a way. I enjoyed Charlie (that sounded dirty didn't it?). He was nice, funny, wasn't a pervert, patient, kind and did I mention he wasn't a pervert? In the movie theater, he hadn't even tried to do that thing where the guys just fake yawn so that they could put their arm around or when they accidentally-on-purpose reach for the popcorn at the same time as you so they can just touch your hand and make it seem romantic which is not, at least not for me. He actually loved the Lion King but I mean who doesn't? But it was nice for some guy to actually admit it.

It all went well until:

Charlie walked me up to the steps of my house. The night air cool on my cheeks and the sound of crickets were humming softly in the background. It was the perfect setting for a romantic, walking-up-to-your-door. We stopped and he handed me back my coat.

"Thanks." I said daintily.

"Yeah, any time," he said smiling, showing me his adorable dimple again. And then the sort of awkward silence.

Then he was the first to break it. "Um, I had great time tonight." He ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Is there any chance that I get to see you again?"

"Of course, it's Lima. It's really small." I said noncommittally. Okay, don't get me wrong but of course I know what he meant by "Is there any chance that I get to see you again?" I've seen too many chick flicks to know that from the back of my hand but I didn't want him to know about me and Puck. Although I didn't exactly know what me and Puck were. Were we dating? No. Were we NOT dating? After that kiss, NO. Definitely no. But I didn't like lying to Charlie or lying for that matter.

He looked a little crestfallen. Mission accomplished.

"That's not what I meant," he said, chuckling roughly at the end. "But let me rephrase: do you want to do this again? I know it wasn't up to par with the first date thing, dinner and movie is really, _really _been-there-done-that. But I am really looking forward to doing this with you again. If you'll let me, that is." He sounded really confident that I found it kind of hard to say the words to turn him down but when I opened my mouth, he just went for it. That kiss, if I had the decency to call it that, was like a ninja. But after I got over the paralyzed shock of that kiss, I found myself wanting more. But when we parted, my stomach churned and I felt sick to my stomach. It felt like a rollercoaster, after the drop.

"Does that change your mind?" he said grinning.

"Um, about that…" I couldn't tell him the reason why I didn't want to continue with Charlie. That was forbidden information. "Look Charlie, you're a great guy but…"

"But what?"

"It…I'm not ready." I crossed my arms and took a mini step back. "I'm not ready for this."

"But you…you seemed so psyched about it when you said yes. I thought…" He frowned which made my heart heavier.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But look Charlie, maybe we can work out when I _am _ready. I'm really busy with my life and school and I guess I really don't have the time for a relationship."

Charlie crossed his arms. "So what you're saying is you like me but you're busy and you can't be with me?"

"I guess so." I said in the most hopeless voice I could muster so I couldn't give him a lot of encouragement in case he decided pursue me. "I'm a lost cause."

Then he stepped forward and took my hands in his. "No you're not Quinn. I like you and even though it's only the first time that we've ever hung out, I feel something when I'm with you. It's different. I won't give up. I'll wait."

At that point I wanted to shoot myself.

"You don't get it Charlie. I'm not the kind of girl you want to be with. I have weird glasses, I eat with my mouth open, I have foot acne and possibly a hairy back." I added the last part myself and I felt it was way too exaggerated. I had to throw him off.

"And yet I still like you. Weirdly enough." Charlie chuckled. "You're definitely worth it."

I cursed to myself. He just doesn't give up. "It's late Charlie. I have to go to bed now." If he doesn't give up, I will.

"Okay," he let my hands go and sighed. "Goodnight Quinn."

"Night Charlie." I said nonchalantly and ushered myself through the door and into my house, wondering if Charlie ever got the hint.

So that Monday, the day when I got to see Puck again, he asked me what happened. I had been dreading it. I had hoped he wouldn't ask but of course he just had too. But here's the thing, I found myself ridiculously honest with Puck so it was easy for me to blurt it out. The only part I left out was the kiss. To be honest, I still didn't know how I felt about it but I only knew how guilty I felt when it ended.

"Oh. He just took me to dinner then a movie and drove me home." I said casually.

"I was kind of hoping for specifics," he said sitting down on the couch, twirling a pencil between his fingers. Now there was a huge lump in my throat. The truth or not the truth? That is the question!

"Well he asked me on a second date or at least I think that's what he asked me. But I turned him down."

He grinned to himself. "Wow, I must be that special huh? You turning down Charlie Collins for me." He said cockily.

"Don't press your luck." I said, grinning also. "Now let's get back on your trigonometry." He immediately frowned.

"I demand a celebration." He said standing up.

"Exactly what for?"

"I don't know. Turning down Charlie Collins?" he chuckled at the thought.

"You're just looking for an excuse not to study so get let's skip the champagne Puck."

Puck sighed and sank back down on the couch. "Yes ma'am."

For about 30 minutes he cooperated, not saying anything and being a good student but then he whispered in my ear, "I wanna take you out." I raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

"I'm dead serious."

"You've got to be kidding." I crossed my arms and put down the pencil. "You weren't paying attention to what I was explaining to you?"

"Maybe," he said licking his lips. "But it's kind of bothering me that he took you out and I didn't. And you enjoyed his…company."

"It's bothering you? But we hang out everyday." I protested.

"No we don't. You're _tutoring _me everyday. And it's not everyday, it's every _weekday." _He shot back. "What hanging out is, is that we're doing something fun like bumper cars or paint ball or we can play World of Warcraft."

"If that's your definition of fun, then no thanks. I'm completely happy with watching Honey Boo Boo child."

"We can do that too."

"Puck you know I can't be seen with you."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because if you're seen in public with me then say goodbye to your reputation." I put my hand on his arm. "I care about your reputation because you care about it and I care about you. I can't let them slushie you."

He shrugged. "How bad can a slushie be?"

"Trust me, it's very bad." I squeezed his arm to get his full attention. "Hanging out with you can wait."

His shoulders deflated. "Fine, if you're too embarrassed to be seen with me."

That stung. I wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him. Just in fact the opposite.

"Let's go back to inverse okay?" Puck said, still frowning.

Dang, now I felt bad. I continued to tutor him until it was about six and then it was time to leave. Puck didn't bring up the subject again in the days that followed. He never brought it up again and didn't talk to me much during our tutoring sessions which made me even feel worse. First about Charlie's kissing me and now this. I didn't like keeping this from people. I was carrying other people's burden.

Well now it was Friday and Puck texted me earlier that he had something to do with his football buddies so my apology would have to wait until Monday. I preferred apologies done personally, not some electronic message. My parents had gone off to a charity dinner hosted by Reverend Collins himself. My parents offered me to go with them but I knew Charlie was there and I didn't have the heart to face him yet so that left me all alone on a Friday night.

I was in my room, contemplating life while playing some Red Hot Chili Peppers until I heard a knock. It wasn't even seven yet and my parents were back. I padded down the stairs and opened the door, only to see Puck there with a picnic basket. "Hey." He said sheepishly.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Um, dinner I guess?"

"My parents aren't here." I pointed out. He held up the picnic basket. "It's a little something I whipped up."

"Where do you plan on eating that?"

"In your room." He said confidently. "What makes you think you can just go inside my room?"

He pushed past me and went up the stairs with me protesting behind me, telling him to get out of my house. He entered a door that was ultimately the bathroom. He closed it and stopped in front of a purple door with a big doodle of Sylvester Stallone saying, "Keep out or I'll knock your socks off!" He snickered and let himself in.

"Nice room," he said with a smile, taking in the purple wallpaper, the vintage movie posters and the princess-y like theme.

"Shut up and get out," I threatened him.

But of course he ignored me and spread out the blanket on the floor. He plopped down and gestured me to plop down with him. I obeyed partly because I was flattered that he decided to talk to me again. "You won't let me take you out so I'm taking you in. Whether you like it or not." Puck began emptying the contents of the basket.

I smiled when he pulled out chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and two cartons of orange juice. "Breakfast for dinner, how convenient." I teased.

"I don't know cook dinner. Only breakfast. So don't judge," he smiled and stacked my plate up. Everything was delicious if I do said so myself. Puck was actually a good cook and I ate everything and he even let me eat his last piece of bacon. We were having fun chatting about random things that I soon forgot how much time had passed.

"So what is this?" Puck asked in between his eggs.

"What's what?"

"I mean, what are we? Are we together?"

That was the question I have been asking myself for the past week. "I don't know. Are we?"

"I don't know. But seriously, are we?" Puck downed his orange juice. "I mean, that kiss proves that…that we got something going on. This "hanging in" deal too. We can't always be like this Quinn."

"Be like what?"

"A fling."

"Isn't that your thing?"

He sighed sadly. "That's what you always assume. I know what a fling is and this isn't one. You're different Quinn and what we have is special and you know it. Look me in the eyes and tell me that that kiss meant nothing to you."

I couldn't.

"I can't."

"See." He reached over and held my hand and held my gaze for the longest time. His warm brown eyes pulling me closer.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I just…yeah. We could definitely work this out." I said then he kissed me for I thought was the longest time I ever kissed someone.

**_Tell me what you thought in your reviews, good or bad :))_**


End file.
